Sesshomaru's First Merry Christmas
by RoseRogan
Summary: What happens when an Ice Cold Prince hires a very Merry Miko to plan the company Christmas party? Come read to find out ;) A couple chapters of hallmark proportion to get a certain daiyoukai in to the Christmas spirit. ** SESSHOMARU X KAGOME PAIRING**
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Prince

**My one and only disclaimer: I have no rights to anything Inuyasha except this piece of fan fiction. **

* * *

Sesshomaru sat alone in his office. The sun was just beginning to rise as it painted the dark sky in fiery hues of yellow and orange, but the beautiful rays of light filtering through the floor to ceiling window in his high rise office space brought no warmth into this Ice Prince's lair. It was like an impenetrable frost commanded the spacious room as the young President glared daggers at his computer screen.

Typical. He had been assured by the agency that the party planner he hired for the company's annual Christmas party, the _human_ party planner, was the best. An elite among elite within her profession. Yet, here Sesshomaru was, reading the contemptible creature's email stating her inability to go through with the project.

Inexcusable. Why should a family member's death take precedence over the job he was magnanimous enough to bestow upon such a lowly creature such as she? So what if her husband died. Dying was what humans lived to do with their pathetic time on this Earth. That and annoy superior beings such as himself with their mere existence. Fine, Sesshomaru's usually passive face frosted over as his pale lips fostered a sinister smirk, let's just see if that women will be able to find work again after throwing away an opportunity such as organizing his, the Taisho Corporation's, Christmas party.

Returning to his usual mask of indifference, Sesshomaru closes that laptop while looking composed as usual, but on the inside the Inu was snarling. The wench had been working on this party for three months now and all the sudden she was jumping ship? What was he supposed to do? Plan the party himself? The thought was repugnant. Like he would know how to cater to the needs of others. He was the heir of the all powerful Inu no Taisho. Royal blood ran through his veins, making him much more adept at giving out orders. He could try hiring another party planner but with Christmas less than a month away all the one's sufficient enough to meet his strict (impossible) standards would already be working on other projects. This left the ever composed demon in a state of slowly mounting rage. He had half a mind to go pull that woman out of mourning and chain her to a desk in his office for the next two weeks.

Sesshomaru was contemplating the pros and cons of doing just that when his phone began to ring. An aristocratic brow arched, wondering who would be calling him so earlier on a Sunday, but he did not have to wonder long. There was only one person who dared call his personal line so early in the morning. Extending his hand, Sesshomaru reluctantly pressed the speaker button.

"Father." Sesshomaru was as curt as ever, implying his impatience with all social interaction in general through his tone, but this was to be expected. He had been this way for all 900 years of his demonic life. This was the norm, as was the person on the other end's complete dismissal of such attitude.

"Sesshomaru, my boy! How are you?" The older Inu's deep voice boomed through the tiny phone's speaker. Even over the telephone his father had presence. This was to be expected from the only being Sesshomaru begrudgingly respected. Toga Taisho, CEO of Taisho Co., and, for the youkai community, the long revered and forever feared leader of the Western Lands. His father commanded forces of unknown potential and even he, as his son and heir of the West, did not know his father's legions full capacity. Yes, Toga Taisho was a youkai legend on the battle field and a business tycoon in the human world. For one being to hold such authority in both worlds, it was hard to imagine someone more deserving of the younger Inu's respect. However, at times, this noble father made it rather difficult to uphold such respect, and those times only seemed to grow in monstrous proportions during this time of year.

"I am busy. Is this urgent?" Sesshomaru reclined back in his big leather chair, knowing full well that his words and attitude could not dissuade his father from speaking to him if he wished. He would probably rattle on about worthless things like 'holiday festivities' and it being the 'season for family'. Useless, utterly useless, but inescapable.

"Ahh, son, where's your Christmas spirit? You shouldn't be so bogged down by your work all the time and let your life slip you by. I know! Izayoi and I are going skiing next week. Why don't you join us! I'll get Inuyasha to come and the whole family can go hit the slopes!" Sesshomaru shuddered in absolute horror of such a scenario. What was even more frightening was that his father truly believed this to be an enjoyable endeavor and would likely find some way to force him to participate. Sesshomaru did not particularly mind his father's mistress (now officially his stepmother) as she usually sat quietly by his father's side with no intention of pretending to be his mother, a fact that gartered a minuscule of acceptance from the prickly prince. If she did not disturb him, he would, in turn, not openly fight against her position as his father's new wife. No matter how degrading he believed having a human mate was for his sire, it was his sire's choice and Sesshomaru had no right to question his Alpha's decisions.

This had been the two's tactic understanding until about 50 years ago when the human hime birthed a pup. A disgusting half-breed named Inuyasha. The abomination was a vile stain marring his heritage, his blood line, and the whelp was damn near intolerable. Hanyou were an unacceptable existence to people like Sesshomaru, and the boy had his fair share of hardships because of such people—including his own half-brother. Just looking at the loud mouthed cretin set Sesshomaru's teeth on edge but his father was relentless in his desire to play 'family.' That meant the two half-siblings spent at least 4-5 miserable days in each others company throughout the year due to holidays or the like. Luckily, Sesshomaru had an excuse this time to get out of such an ordeal.

"Impossible. I need to find someone to finalize the plan's for the company Christmas party." Sesshomaru raked his claws through his long silver hair. He had refused to cut it as the time's changed, just like he refused to mask his markings like some other youkai did while living among the humans. They were both a status symbol to remind those beneath him that he was untouchable.

"The Christmas party? I thought that matter was settled?" Toga's voice lost some of its holiday cheer and became almost serious. This was a big deal, after all. The Taisho Christmas party didn't only serve as a party for the company's best workers but also hosted a guest list of both youkai and human elitist that were prime prey for business investors. The event needed to be perfect for the sake of the company. That was why Sesshomaru even bothered with allowing such a frivolous event in the first place.

"Human are incompetent as per usual." Sesshomaru growled, but his father merely rolled his eyes on the other end. "The wench is unable to continue working out the details so I need to find a replacement." Annoyance was clear as day in the young President's words but the old Inu was not focusing on his son's dilemma. Instead, a sly smirk was forming on the handsome warlord's face as the wheels of conspiracy began to turn in his head. This was his chance!

"Ah, I think I might know someone, that is, if you're interested?" Sesshomaru heard the slight change in his father's tone. He was up to something, evident by the light hearted yet taunting feeling his words held. No matter, he could handle whatever annoying thing his sire threw at him if it meant the party would be handled.

"Speak." Sesshomaru leaned forward and rested his head on his interlaced fingers while giving his father his undivided attention. He looked very much like the young, unyielding President of a big company about to make a business deal. Toga could practically see the image he presented in his head as he heard his arrogant pup's commanding tone. Choosing to ignore it, the famous dog general's smirk only grew more mischievous.

"Her name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

**AN: Merry (almost) Christmas! Here is just a little something to get us all in the spirit! I know I should be working on my other projects but the season just got to me and I wanted to have some holiday happiness hehe. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Merry Miko

Kagome sat in her favorite little reading nook overlooking her favorite city park while wearing her favorite Christmas Pj's with a chibi Santa ridding reindeer all over them. She was even drinking out of her favorite Christmas mug which was a Grinch face wearing a Santa Clause hat while also hosting two devil horns. The little miko took a sip of her peppermint chai latte and sighed in utter bliss at how perfect her morning was going while she cracked open her favorite book. The classic tale of literary brilliance, Pride and Prejudice.

Kagome was a romantic at heart and a sucker for the classics so she was a goner when she first read the novel back in high school. She had even gone through a hole "I (heart) Mr. Darcy" faze. The now 23 year old chuckled at her past naivety, like she would desire a Mr. Darcy? Sure he redeemed himself in the end, sort of, but who could have dealt with all the BS lead-up to the relationship? Kagome couldn't. No, this little miko would never allow someone to dismiss her solely based off her social status or whatever other flaw her prospective Mr. Perfect could find in her. She had enough of guys trying to hold her to impossible standards or trying to change her to meet their ideals. Those bastards had nearly destroyed her during her formative years, but as she got older Kagome took on more of a 'fuck it' attitude. She was gonna be who she wanted to be and anyone who didn't like it could piss off.

It was because of this independent and self-confident attitude that Kagome was now an up and coming best-seller. She had monopolized on her old obsession with romance novels and decided to try her hand at the art during her second year of college. Who would have known that the book would take off like a firework and help her reach economic stability at her young age? After the release of her first book, _A Lost One's Love Story_, money started pouring in. She was able to pay off all her college loans AND stabilize her family shrine's economic situation. The young woman was immensely grateful that fortune allowed her to help her family, which in turn allowed her elderly grandfather time to rest and relax. This was the main motivation for her to publish her book anyways. Kagome wasn't the type to seek fame or attention. In fact, she published the book under a pseudonym, Miko.

It was kind of an inside joke considering she was, actually, one of the last true Miko to reside in Japan. She had known she was different from normal people since she was little, but it wasn't until a burst of pink energy erupted out of her tiny body at the ripe old age of 6 that others knew it too. She had been visiting her Aunt Kikyo in the country side when a hawk youkai went wild and tried to attack small child, who just so happened to be Kagome's friend. She didn't mean to do it, but the holy energy welled within her in response to the hostile youki. Luckily, she hadn't purified the demon and he was sent to jail to face the consequences of his actions, but it was still a dangerous situation. Her Aunty had told her later that the saturation of her power was something this world had not seen in centuries, it even surpassed her own, which was surprising because Kikyo was the most powerful Miko in all of Japan.

This had terrified Kagome. Even back then, the newly awakened miko believed in equality and acceptance among all species. She had friends who were youkai and friends who were human, so the thought that she might be a potential danger to one group of her friends made the emotive child burst in to tears at the news. This nearly gave her Aunt a heart attack as she thought this was good news so she couldn't quite understand why her favorite (only) niece was crying. It was only after she had the weeping girl explain that Kikyo was able to calm her fears by telling her that she could learn to control these powers and instead of being a danger she could even help protect her friends!

With this as her motivation, Kagome was sent away from her family's shrine to live with her Aunt Kikyo and her Great Grandma Midoriko. From the age of 6 until 16, Kagome learned the ways of the Miko. Controlling her seemingly limitless reiki was the priority during the beginning of her training, and would continue to be a persistent problem throughout her time at the old, secluded shrine.

It took years, but finally Kagome could wield her reiki with the best of them. She also practiced both herbal and alternative healing methods, hand to hand combat, and archery in accordance with the ancient training regimen. Even her best friend's dad, a certain Inu no Taisho, commended her on her superb control over her holy power. Of course, this was a necessary feat for Kagome because she knew youkai instinctively shied away from reiki users and she didn't want to go making people uncomfortable around her for no reason, so after meeting Inuyasha and practically becoming part of the family the little miko convinced Papa Toga (his preferred address) to teach her how to completely mask her presence as a miko. Again, it took Kagome about two years to master, but now even youkai of Toga's caliber were unable to sense the holy power dwelling within her.

Kagome smiled a flower like smile when she thought of how it had actually been Toga-san's suggestion that she use her title as her pseudonym. It was in the midst of her happy reminiscing that she heard the sound of jingle bells. Her phone was ringing. Digging herself out of her blanket cocoon, the young woman rushed to reach her cellphone which was on the kitchen counter.

"Yes!" Kagome nearly shouted as she caught the phone on the last ring. The answering laugh was loud and boisterous. Well, speak of the devil, Kagome's face split into a goofy grin. She loved when Toga-san called her as it always led to magnificent madness. "Papa Toga!" The delighted miko chirped as she made her way back to her perch on the windowsill. She might as well get comfortable, calls from the big Inu always tended to last lifetimes.

"How's my favorite child?" Toga-san barked out another laugh as the young girl scolded him for his favorite way of addressing her. This human was just too interesting. Not only did she have the courage to actually scold his old bones, but she even had the nerve to threaten him with a beating. Toga smiled as he talked with Kagome about everything and nothing all at the same time. She truly was a strange creature, an unparalleled existence for both him and his son. When Inuyasha had first introduced the girl back in high school the old general would have to admit he was wary of her. The girl's holy power was on par with the Miko of Old and here she was just popping up out of nowhere as his hanyou son's new friend? Who wouldn't be suspicious?

Toga had many enemies and one doesn't live to become as powerful as him in either youkai or human society without a healthy dose of paranoia. However, it only took two days, that's right, two days for the child of his ancestral nemesis to weasel her way in to his heavily guarded heart. She was just too pure, too genuinely kind, to deny entry. It wasn't long before Toga became like a father figure in Kagome's life and, along with her sibling like relationship with his youngest, she was practically family within a year. It was this innate ability the young girl possessed to win over people's hearts that he was making this phone call in the first place. He needed this lovable child to work a Christmas miracle.

"My dear Kagome, I have a little favor to ask of you…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Merry Madwoman

It was Monday morning and Sesshomaru was already ready for the weekend. Who was it that permitted so many humans into this company in the first place? He couldn't walk through the lobby without his aristocratic nose being assaulted by their foul stench. This was precisely why the top 5 stories of the entire building were reserved for the company elite, who were predominantly youkai. Only one or two humans had the right to traverse those hallowed halls and if Sesshomaru had his way the number would only decrease. It did not need to be said that Sesshomaru Taisho _hated_ humans. He would acquiesce that a handful were tolerable. At least, tolerable enough to make use of for his business endeavors.

Now, as he strode through the automatic doors of his office building, Sesshomaru prayed that the woman he was going to meet would manage to surprise him (an impressive feat in itself) and at least be capable enough to finish planning the party—most of the work was done for her, she just needed to finalize everything. The Inu had his doubts, especially considering the girl's apparent choice in company…

The young woman he was going to meet, at his father's persistence, was one Higurashi Kagome, friend of his imbecile of a half-sibling, Inuyasha. That alone made Sesshomaru reserved to meet with her considering her mental state was clearly compromised. However, his father was adamant and Sesshomaru was desperate. Along with the relationship his prospective party planer had with the whelp, his father only told him three things about the woman: that she graduated with honors from T-University (which restored some of his faith in her intelligence), that she 'loved' Christmas, and that she was apparently his favorite child (?) so he was not allowed to bully her.

Ridiculous. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the door to his black bugatti. The dark interior and rich smell of the imported leather soothed his annoyance for but a moment before he continued on his way to the meeting place—of course he would not be inviting the human into his office. The soft purr of the engine tried to lull his agitation but all he could think about was how low the mighty had fallen. He, a being feared across the land, was taking time out of his busy schedule to go and meet with a human woman just barely out of adolescents in order to plan a party he had no desire to attend for a group of people of whom he held no interest. The whole thing was distasteful and a perfect example of why he hated Christmas.

The season was filled with meaningless sentimentality and functionless festivities. Sesshomaru knew this bastardly holiday would plague him when it made its way to the eastern hemisphere, but even he was ill-prepared for how out of hand the whole ordeal would get. It allowed companies an excuse to monetize their products and services while simultaneously giving couples a reason to celebrate and copulate as they pleased so the idea festered like an infectious wound among the populace. It even caught the interest of his fellow youkai, most specifically his fun-loving father. Every year, the house and company would be decked out in decorations. It was ridiculously excessive and unproductive. Sesshomaru hated it and every year he became more and more bitter over the damn mess this holiday created for him.

Not just his father, strangers were incomparably intolerable this time of year. The crowds instigated his wrath at every turn, touching him, blocking his path, and some even dared to ask him for charitable donations. These fools learned their lesson quickly, however, as the Ice Prince never left them without receiving a fair _donation_. Truly, this season should burn in hell along with the rest of these holiday idiots.

Finally arriving at his destination, Sesshomaru appraised the small coffee shop with disdain. It was what others would call 'quaint,' with wacky colors and odd designs encasing the pillars that upheld an old tin roof. What was this girl thinking? He had clearly offered to pay, for he knew his father would hound him otherwise, yet she chose this dump? This was an insult to him as well as his position, but he had expected this coming from one who spent time with Inuyasha. He was fully prepared to walk in to a maelstrom of inane insults before he could even discuss the party, but Sesshomaru had no choice but to persevere. This was the will of his Alpha.

Opening the old oak doors of the cafe, Sesshomaru walked in to the small establishment. Immediately an overzealous shop employee greeted him.

"Hello, how may I…" It takes the young rabbit youkai a second to realize who exactly had just walked through the doors. When she did, her pink eyes went comically wide and her long ears lowered behind her head. "Lo…Lo..Lord Sesshomaru." The bunny's nose twitched in fear as she stuttered. Pathetic. Sesshomaru ignored her and moved further in to the cafe.

After the old wooden counter where patrons could place their orders, there were numerous tables and seating options of various sizes scattered around the surprisingly spacious room. In the center, an old fashioned fireplace stood as the dominant feature. The fire kept the room cozy and created an 'at home' atmosphere that was probably popular among the patrons. Sesshomaru's analytical mind was assessing the business prospects of such an establishment when his eyes landed on the only female in the room. Well, he assumed it was a female by the length of the hair, not that he could talk. Honestly, the rest of her features were indiscernible underneath a very large (and very ugly) Christmas sweater which made him unable to distinguish the torso from man or woman while a thick book was held firmly in front of the face, making it impossible to see anything besides a crown of raven black hair that fell behind the shoulders.

Sesshomaru approached this crouching creature with trepidation. What headache awaited him behind that book? His answer was partially answered when he read the title. _Pride and Prejudice_? The Inu groaned. If there was anything he hated nearly as much as humans, it was romantics.

"Higurashi?" Sesshomaru did not bother with an honorific, it wasn't like the girl deserved it anyways. He was only here as a consolation to his father, he had no intention of hiring her. In fact, the sooner she did something he could use to dismiss her as a potential candidate the sooner he could leave to find someone actually worth his time.

He waited a moment, but when the book did not lower Sesshomaru decided to try one more time (for his father's sake) before he left. Suppressing a growl, the demon tried again. "Higurashi Kagome?" The book in the obviously female hand shook. It seems he startled her. The book began its descent towards the table and Sesshomaru experienced his first shock in centuries.

The porcelain face of a doll rose to meet his as vivid eyes of sapphire blinked up at him. Was this girl Japanese? He had never seen a human of Asian descent have such eyes. They were quite rounded as well and larger than your average Japanese female, but what was more noteworthy was how they sparkled. Humans usually had such dimwitted eyes, like they were merely hollow shells, but this girl's eyes appeared to have a fire behind them. A light that was both drawing him in at the same time it tried to keep him at bay. Even Sesshomaru would admit that such eyes were beautiful, for a human, and the rest of her face wasn't half-bad either. Without the eyes, her looks would only be slightly above average, but with those rare blues sparkling like jewels on her face she could easily be considered an exceptional beauty among her kind. There was something about her too, something Sesshomaru couldn't name, but just looking at her made the Inu want to look a little longer. His nose twitched on instinct in an attempt to scent the onna trying to bewitch him, but what he found was another surprise. This female had no scent…

It was at this time that the girl decided to stand and to Sesshomaru's horror he saw the girl's complete ensemble. A large, hand-knit sweater depicted a fat, orange cat wrapped in Christmas lights while wearing a Santa hat and playing with a big, red, velvet bow that actually stuck out of the sweater. This monstrosity fell to just above the girl's knees and from beneath the sweater came red and white stripped stockings that disappeared under her white fur boots. She looked like a madwoman, and by the stupidly sincere smile she wore when she reached out her hand in greeting, she was a very merry madwoman.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scrooge

"Higurashi Kagome?" The little miko jerked back to reality as the deep baritone of an unknown male caught her attention. She quickly looked up only to find the most handsome male she had ever seen staring down at her with a stoic look on his face. His regal features were well defined and complimented his self-important aura well. Kagome's gaze flickered to the moon and stripes adorning that ethereal beauty's face and she swore her heart stopped beating for a moment too long. As a human, and a miko as well, youkai were supposed to make her feel uncomfortable, but that had never been the case for Kagome. On the contrary, this girl loved meeting youkai and learning about their differences from humans and other species of youkai. She was also weak to youkai markings. They demanded her attention whenever she saw them and, though it was rude to stare, the young onna often found herself stealing glances when a youkai bearing the symbols of strength was in her immediate vicinity. She just couldn't help herself. Like now.

Those big eyes stayed glued to the moon atop the male's forehead for way too long before Kagome realized that the other party's eyebrows were beginning to scrunch in what she assumed to be annoyance. Regaining her bearings, the little woman shot up and out of her chair to properly greet her guest. Admittedly, Kagome didn't know a lot about this Sesshomaru as Inuyasha really didn't like to mention his 'icicle up his ass' half-brother. Papa Toga told her that he was a stubborn person but that could be forgiven due to his ability to excel at almost anything—except social interaction, that is. He had even warned her that Sesshomaru was a holiday scrooge who hated Christmas almost as much as he hated humans. It was because of this that Papa Toga was reluctant to ask her this favor but Kagome had no problem working with someone like Sesshomaru. His father said he was professional so as long as they kept things civil the miko figured she could work with just about anybody. However, that didn't stop the mischievous youth from dawning some of her most gaudy Christmas apparel in an effort to force some sweet holiday cheer down the sour scrooge's throat. It was a small revenge for her as Kagome knew the daiyoukai would hate her before they even met simply because she was human. Oh, how she wanted to see the face the stone-like youkai would wear if he found out she was not only a human but a miko…

"Ah, I apologize, Taisho-san. My headphone's were in and I did not hear your approach." Kagome reached out to greet the daiyoukai with a handshake, something she picked up from watching too many office sitcoms from America, and she was not hurt when the sourly demon dismissed her greeting to sit in the vacant seat across from her without a word. In fact, Kagome wanted to laugh at the blatant disgust the youkai seemed to be hiding in those entrancing, golden eyes. The question remained, was the look for her clothes or simply for her?

"Higurashi." Sesshomaru nodded in some form of acknowledgment of having found the right person before crossing his long legs that looked even longer in his black slacks and crossing his jacketed arms across his broad chest. His silver hair was pristine and as perfect him as it fell like a graceful river of silk over his shoulder. It quickly became another object of Kagome's admiration. If she was gonna be stuck with this jerk, she might as well enjoy the view.

Suddenly those intense golden eyes were fixed on her own and Kagome froze for a split second. Did he catch her staring? The look of scorn in his eyes suggests probably so, but he didn't mention this matter when he continued to speak. "My father insists that you are the solution to my current dilemma, Higurashi, but let me be frank. I am not similarly convinced someone like _you_ will be up to my standards." Sesshomaru made his position clear with the first sentence he spoke to her, but again Kagome didn't mind. She wasn't here as a favor to him and she wasn't going to let the big dog think so either.

Smirking, the miko shrugged her shoulders in a very juvenile way. "That's fine with me. I am also only here at your father's request, so if you don't want my help I have absolutely no intention of forcing my presence on someone like _you_. Little old me wouldn't dare be so bold, but if I may say one thing before we part ways." Kagome stood up from her chair as she placed her book back in her bag—which was the torso of an elf with the straps being the arms and two cloth legs hanging down from the bottom. Looking back up she took in the face of the Ice Prince she would probably never again have the _pleasure_ of meeting. Oh, he was gorgeous, but the little miko felt pity rise in her sensitive heart as she looked at him. The cold indifference the male wore as a mask seemed to be frozen in place, like no one on this Earth could melt the 1,000 year old frost that hid his heart away from the rest of the world. Such a pity. Kagome gave a minuscule shake of her head at the powerful youkai's lonely existence. She only hoped that one day someone would be able to melt that frozen heart and allow warmth back into the daiyoukai's life.

Squaring her shoulders once more as she met the eyes of the statuesque male, Kagome did what Kagome did best, she gave him a piece of her mind. "Sesshomaru," the miko dropped the pretense of civility she had held earlier. She had noticed that he used no honorific with her name so she did one better and called his first name. "I have heard of your bias towards humans, which is all fine and dandy, believe and feel whatever the hell you want. However," The miko placed both hands on the table and leaned forward, a suddenly fierce expression commanding her once gentle face. "For a man in the business world I must say you are behaving extremely closed minded. Your business is one of the best around, in no small part do to you and your father's extensive efforts, but you still would not be where you are today without humans. Youkai may be the lead figures of your company but even they could not handle all the mundane work that is delegated to your lower employees on a daily basis. That is to say, without the aid of humans your business probably wouldn't be half of what it is today. In fact, to lose your human employees in this day and age would be the equivalent of losing your entire company."

The miko leaned back off the table, satisfied to finally see some emotion in the daiyoukai's eyes—even if it was a bone chilling murderous intent. His youki was very well controlled, which lived up to his reputation, but Kagome could sense the simmering rage that was trapped just below the surface. She was very tempted to let it boil over and melt the ice shoved up his butt but there were too many people around, too much potential for collateral damage. Instead, she left with what she genuinely prayed for the one called Sesshomaru. "So, for the Taisho Corporation and for your own sake as well, I truly hope you learn to expand your horizon before you end up falling off the flat Earth of the past you seem content to uphold on your shoulders. Good day, Sesshomaru." The petite woman began to walk away feeling rather liberated before her mischievous side kicked in. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the big Inu was glaring at her and she just couldn't help herself. A saucy smile parted her red painted lips and her blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas." The miko chirped while throwing a wink his way before she turned and walked out of the daiyoukai's life for good… or so they both thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Ho Ho Ho

Sesshomaru was livid. It happened 8 hrs ago, but the daiyoukai was still on the verge of throwing a royal tantrum—or a bloody massacre, whichever opportunity favored. That wench dared to wag her tongue as she pleased in his dignified presence. She even called his name with that vile tongue as if they were familiar! If it hadn't ben for his Alpha's veiled threat of his own disembowelment if he laid a single claw on the insufferable creature her head would be adorning his desk as a new paper weight.

Those very same claws that were denied release this morning now dug into the rich rosewood of his desk. How vexing. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time anyone besides his father had the nerve to scold him, let alone berate him. The girl deserved death.

**We like her**. A menacing growl filled his empty office as Sesshomaru was not in the mood for his beast at the moment. That's right, his beast was now an unnecessary nuisance in his already taxing day. The damn dog would not cease his barking about the girl, this 'Kagome'. His more instinctual half had apparently enjoyed the rude woman's company and was insistent on meeting her again. Trying to combat his beastly half was not something Sesshomaru had to deal with in a near millennia, but thanks to one outspoken _human_ onna, the daiyoukai was struggling to stay in his seat. It was like half of his soul was being pulled to her side, like he belonged there. I was absolutely absurd.

To make matters worse, even though he had personally spent the entire day looking for anyone remotely competent to handle this party, the young President was still without a party planner. It was beyond irritating because it was forcing Sesshomaru to do something he had never done. He was regretting his earlier actions. By denying the human, he was leaving himself without a way out and that was a fatal mistake for a seasoned general such as himself.

Sesshomaru heaved an internal sigh as his beast's beady red eyes shone with victory and his giant maw split into a smug doggy smirk from within his mental cage. These next two weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

It was Monday morning and a certain little miko was riding up a fancy elevator with pursed lips. For her, this whole thing was rather…surreal? Last night, she was preparing for bed after spending the whole afternoon with Inuyasha and laughing over her encounter with the "Ice Bastard." The meeting went down exactly as Kagome thought it would, but receiving a phone call from Mr. Perfect himself that evening was definitely not part of the plan.

What was even more unexpected was that the jerk actually _apologized. _Well, if you can call 'our meeting did not go as planned' as an apology, but Kagome was pretty sure that was the best she'd ever get from the human-hater. He must be in more trouble than Toga let on, Kagome mused. It didn't need to be said, but Kagome didn't like people like Sesshomaru. Those who hate without reason were hopeless cases in her book as the blind prejudice was usually too deeply engrained to be eradicated, but that didn't mean she wouldn't help the demon. This was Papa Toga's company, after all, and Inuyasha would also work here one day (hopefully), so Kagome would just have to grin and bare it for the sake of her beloved Inus.

However, Kagome narrowed her sapphire eyes as the first set of elevator doors open and she came face to face with another snobby lobbyist. If she was going to do this job Sesshomaru better be prepared to work _with_ her on a few things…

The miko walked out of the elevator and towards the massive hunk of black marble that served as a receptionist desk. There, a pretty youkai female was quite shamelessly flirting with what Kagome assumed was a youkai male from his height and body shape, but she only saw the back so she couldn't be sure. The little miko quickly dismissed the mystery person since she had no business with them, and instead focused back on the one doing the flirting. Her platinum blonde hair was piled high on her head in a stylish bun while the rest of her was painted in crimson. Ruby red earrings dangled from pointy ears to compliment a long sleeved silken top that would have been considered classy if it wasn't for the plunging neckline that left nothing to the imagination, only to be enunciated by how she was pushing her chest up and out as they rested on her folded arms. Her whole being screamed look at my body and made our miko want to roll her eyes. She never had luck with these kind of women for some reason, but maybe this time would be different? Yeah, right…

"Hello. My name is Higurashi Kagome and I have an appointment with President Taisho." Kagome spoke politely and maintained a professional smile. The male glanced back at her with some interest but her show of good will didn't stop the youkai onna from snorting at her. Crimson eyes passed over her from head to toe as her blood red lips pulled back in an arrogant manner.

"Nice try, human. Take your fat ass out of here before I have you thrown out." The youkai's flat voice made Kagome feel itchy all over, that or it was the hostile youki grating on her psyche. It had been a while since a youkai directed such blatant hatred her direction. Oh well, there was no point trying to reason with someone like her. It would just be a waste of time and energy.

Kagome pulled out her phone, a classic razor flip phone, and proceeded to call the last number on her call log while ignoring the two sets of eyes glued to her person. The blonde's glare became more heated as they watched a human acting so haughty in the Taisho's office building, but after a moment of consideration she decided not to stop her. Mostly because the neko demoness was a little curious as to who this bitch thought could keep her from getting run out of the building. A twisted grin revealed her fangs as the youkai smiled at the human's stupidity. She saw arrogant human's like this every once in a blue moon. Females who desired her boss and thought that their father's meager wealth would grant them the privilege of meeting directly with President Taisho. Such fools always ended up eating a loss and now the neko simply needed to sit back and watch as another one joined the list, she deserved a show every now and again.

Kagome could read the petty demoness' thoughts as if she was an open book, she was truly too transparent. _Just you wait_. Kagome's own lips pulled back in to a knowing smirk as the phone rang for the last time. Hearing her golden boy answer, the miko lowered the phone and pressed the speaker button. Then she waited.

"…Higurashi" Sesshomaru called her name for the second time. "Speak or pay the price for wasting this Sesshomaru's time." The neko's eyes went wide. Of course she recognized the voice on the other end of the line, it was her boss, Taisho Sesshomaru's cold, merciless voice. Fear infiltrated the once hostile youki that had been coiling around the little miko as understanding filled her opponent's eyes. This was kind of low for someone like Kagome. She was the type to fight her own battles, but the miko was trying to reserve her patience for when she will really need it. This little fly was nothing compared to what Kagome knew awaited her in a certain daiyoukai's office.

Turning the phone off speaker and putting it back up to her ear, Kagome went for the kill. "Hey Sesshomaru, I'm here but your ho ho hoe of a secretary won't let me through." The neko demoness shot up out of her chair, causing her claws to make a shrill sound as they scratched the surface of the stone desk. Kagome thought the onna was preparing to pounce at her but that didn't stop her from saying what she wanted to say.

"Why don't you come down and get me so we can avoid any further confusion?" Kagome's voice was sickly sweet as she smiled at the seething neko, and she wanted to laugh when Sesshomaru finally entered the conversation.

"That is unnecessary. I assume she can hear this Sesshomaru so you will be granted entrance." The unseen daiyoukai pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. How dare this women suggest such as thing. Was he some golden retriever here to do her biding? Sesshomaru knew inviting this onna in to his office would be a mistake and she was doing her best to prove him right.

"I don't think so, Mr. President. I have a feeling if you do not personally escort me into your youkai lair, I am going to have to deal with this shit every time I come here and that will adversely affect my productivity and efficiency, don't ya think? Plus," Kagome looked at her nails as if she had all the time in the world. "You don't want to have this pleasant phone call with me every single day for the next two weeks now do you?" Kagome's smile was blinding as she looked up to see the demoness staring at her with outright disbelief and she ignored the male who was trying to cover his smirk behind his hand. She wasn't trying to be difficult, Kagome meant every word she said and her argument was solid. Even Sesshomaru had no way to argue around it. The line went silent before everyone's eyes went a little wider with the daiyoukai's response.

"I'll be right there."


	6. Chapter 6: The Essence of Christmas

All was quiet as Kagome shut her cell phone with a satisfying ***click.*** This was the reason she still carried the old flip phone in the first place, it always added the perfect amount of flare to end a conversation. With eyes sparkling in satisfaction the miko continued to stare at the woman behind the desk as it seemed with Sesshomaru no longer on the other end of the line the demoness' arrogance was revived full force.

"You impudent slut, how dare you speak to the President like that!" The neko's lithe body coiled before she lunged like a torpedo over the desk. She was fast, even for a cat, and Kagome was about to give in and use her reiki when something unexpected happened. When the blonde's deadly claws were only a foot away from her face, a strong arm suddenly hooked around Kagome's waist and pulled her out of harms way. At first, Kagome thought Sesshomaru had made his way down faster than humanely possible, which was actually a possibility, but when she looked up to thank him all she saw was a broad back and a head of beautiful lavender hair. It was the male youkai from earlier.

"Now, Ami-chan, attacking guests is not part of a lobbyist's duties." The male's chiding tone was filled with smiles as he blocked the human onna from the neko's view. Curious, Kagome peeked her head out from behind the towering youkai to assess the current situation. Immediately, the little miko's bell like laughter began to chime at the outrageous look on the demoness' face. Her eyes were bugging out of her head as her once perfect bun bobbed on the side of her head like a dead fish. Mystery man looked down at her then and his smile grew at the petite onna's lack of fear in front of the raging youkai. _What an interesting child. _

"Mizushima-sama, why are you defending that wretched whore?" The neko's screech was like a banshee as she seemed to be losing control of herself. Her bloody gaze grew darker in color and her dark red youki began to whip around the small lobby. Any normal human would be dying from fear alone but Kagome was too busy scolding the onna for her behavior. I mean, gods, talk about a temper tantrum, but before Mizushima-sama could reply a threatening voice slipped through the room like death itself.

"That would be because she is a guest of this Sesshomaru." The angry youki dissipated as the neko turned around in time to be caught by the throat.

"L..Lord Sesshomaru?" The onna's eyes were filled with an interesting mix of fear and lust, and it was then that Kagome understood why the neko's temper tantrum was so disproportional to the situation—she must like Sesshomaru. No wonder her behavior became erratic.

Sesshomaru met this lustful demoness' gaze with the cold indifference of a statue before he dropped the poor thing to the ground. Walking over the trembling heap without a second glance, the demon king delivered his verdict.

"Himura Ami, employment terminated." Sesshomaru ignored the weeping woman's pleas as two youkai came out of no where and began dragging her away. His molten gold eyes were fixed on a different woman but one he found just as irksome.

**Growl**. His beast snarled at the human's proximity to another male, even if that male was his own cousin. Glancing at the smirking youkai, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why his cousin involved himself in the onna's dispute. In all the years they had known each other, neither of the two males would list 'chivalry' as one of their principles. They both made it a point to avoid such troublesome things and though his cousin enjoyed watching such spectacles from time to time, he very rarely got involved. A silver brow arched at the look of amusement plastered along his cousin's face. No matter, it most likely didn't warrant his concern.

What did warrant his concern… Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the tiny onna once again. Higurashi Kagome. His head was hurting just looking at the sheepish smile she wore. When he was only a few steps in front of the pair, Sesshomaru crossed his arms in a very sensei like fashion.

"Higurashi, are you capable of anything besides causing trouble?" The disapproval was evident but you wouldn't know that by the look on the female's face. Where others would look dejected, she just smiled like a child on Christmas morning with a mischievous light illuminating her crystalline eyes.

"Luckily for you, I am. Causing trouble just happens to be another thing I excel at." The girl chirped as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder while facing off with the infamous daiyoukai. Tension was in the air as the two merely stared at each other, but to a certain youkai's surprise it was Sesshomaru who conceded.

"Let's just hope for your sake, Higurashi-_san,_" Sesshomaru took another step closer so that he stood right in front of Kagome. "Party planning is also another endeavor where you _excel_." Blue eyes met him head on and Sesshomaru begrudgingly agreed with his beast on one thing. The human was brave. Foolish, but brave.

"Don't worry, Taisho-_san._" The brazen onna took half a step forward so that her chin, which she had to raise to maintain eye contact with the giant dog, nearly kissed his crips white button down. "If I say I can. Then I will."

For once Sesshomaru did not know how to respond. The fierce fire burning like two blue flames as the onna looked at him were mesmerizing. How could she defy him so openly, without an ounce of fear at that. His beast grunted in confirmation but something was bothering both of them now that they were in close proximity. He had noticed it the first time but now his beast was pawing at his cage at how unsettling the peculiarity was for them. Higurashi Kagome had no scent.

* * *

"Well, Higurashi-san, do you understand what your duties are and how you should proceed?" Kagome sat in front of Sesshomaru's desk with a puzzled expression. She had no problem understanding the sheer amount of information the dog had given her, but there was one thing she was having trouble understanding.

"I understand the task you have given me, Taisho-san." Kagome reverted to her businesslike behavior now that she was officially on the project. "But I do have a few questions in regard to the plans your previous party planner laid out…" Kagome hesitated to continue as she could see the daiyoukai's eyes narrow under her questioning, but she decided to voice her opinions regardless.

"For one, the party is on the weekend before Christmas correct?" Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod. "And a number of your A-list guests will be coming from out of town, I presume?" Again, another polite nod while his stern stare was screaming for her to get to the point. "Then quite frankly I believe you should make a small adjustment to the guest list."

Kagome's statement was met with an annoyingly perfect brow raised as the daiyoukai leaned forward on his desk. "Oh, and do tell this Sesshomaru for whom you, with no relation to or knowledge of the inner workings of Taisho Co., would like to rework the carefully selected guest list to accommodate?" Sesshomaru's words spoke of his indigence at the very thought of redoing the guest list. Every person on that list was a valuable asset to the company or had the makings to be one, so why should he add more guests when he already had the best of the best?

Kagome rolled her eyes at the big demon. He was so focused on getting his investments that he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was using his guests as fodder for his own ambitions. Was he oblivious to how demeaning he was being or was he just so confident in his own power that he didn't care. The miko assumed the latter.

"If you will excuse me for being blunt, Taisho-san, but you wish to schmooze these people in an effort to gain more investments, right?" Kagome leaned back in her own chair as she propped her head up on the armrest. It made her look like the conversation was exhausting her, which it was. Reasoning with Sesshomaru was quickly becoming one of the hardest things Kagome has ever had to do in her life.

"What other reason would there be to invite them if not to use them?" Sesshomaru mimicked her posture as he was also growing weary from their discussion. As soon as they departed the second lobby, Higurashi's behavior improved ten fold. It was to such a degree that Sesshomaru came to an inner understanding. If the girl was not provoked she intended to act civil. This was a relief and a surprise coming from one of the half-breed's friends and so was her ability to process information. Sesshomaru had been damn near impressed over the course of their discussion concerning the party's details and he was almost satisfied with the onna's performance before she had to ruin it by speaking her mind. Why couldn't the girl just leave good enough alone?

"That being the case, your party plan only focuses on the party itself. Your previous planner forgot to take in to account the fact that these money bags are, in fact, people first, er individuals (she forgot the youkai aren't technically people). If you really want to do something to surprise them I say you throw them a curve ball and send out a memo saying their children are also welcome to the event. This would even serve as killing two birds with one stone." Kagome smiled as the daiyoukai's eyes narrowed even further.

"Why would allowing sniveling brats to the party be beneficial in any capacity, let alone 'killing two birds with one stone'?" The daiyoukai's disbelief escaped his stone like face and had Kagome leaning forward in her seat. She was going to need to make her point vividly clear for this knucklehead.

"I mean, Sesshomaru, that you and your old party planner forgot that this is a CHRISTMAS party. The essence of Christmas is being with your loved ones and for over half of your guest list that includes those 'sniveling brats.'" Kagome moved even closer to the daiyoukai's desk so she could rest her own arms on it. When she was close enough, she propped her head up on her folded hands and looked straight into Sesshomaru's golden gaze. "AND, your social image could use some good will. You are known far and wide for your prowess in both physical and intellectual suits, Sesshomaru. However,"

Kagome stood up as she maintained her eye contact, and the daiyoukai had an odd sense of de ja vu. "Even if you excel in everything else, you are also known for your _inability_ to show compassion. You are known for being _incapable_ of caring for others and that just can't be left alone. This is a weakness, Sesshomaru. A weakness that can and will be exploited because people want to work with someone capable of empathy, Mr. President, and if you think your opponents won't take advantage of your frosty nature you are not the astute businessman I thought you were."

Kagome's little monologue incited her second demon of the day, but this one fortunately had more control over his temper. Yet, pink still seeped into the corner of his eyes. "Do you truly believe you can speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner, human?" Sesshomaru spit out her species like it was a curse, but Kagome remained firm.

"I am only speaking the truth. You are only angry because you can't refute it." Kagome was right, Sesshomaru was having a hard time denying her was not the youkai court where power was rightfully held by the strongest, compassion be damned. This was the human's business world and as the girl pointed out yesterday morning his company did rely on humans as well as youkai. Few spoke publicly about his cold demeanor but that didn't mean he couldn't benefit from a better image. Truly, the onna's logic was sound, and he hated her even more for it.

Leaning his head back against the chair, Sesshomaru looked at the woman across from him with new eyes. He hadn't noticed at first, but she looked very different from the childish Christmas freak she portrayed yesterday. Today, she had on an emerald green shift dress with a white scarf made of faux fur. It set his beast's teeth on edge just looking at it for it too closely resembled a youkai's demonic pelt. It also accentuated the fragility of the onna's slim neck. Her black hair also feel in silken waves down to the middle of her back, outlining the onna in midnight ink stokes like she was a work of art herself. Her beauty was undeniable and his beast was clawing at his restraints in an attempt to get closer to her. Sesshomaru even had to take a second to fight the urge to scent her himself. Noticing that the onna had no scent put Sesshomaru and his beast on edge. It was disturbing for a human to not have a scent. If she were a youkai, he would just assume she was cloaking her scent, but she was very much human and that made the situation extremely perplexing. Sesshomaru would have to ask his father about this matter as he seemed to be close to the onna, surely he would know something…

"Taisho-san, do you agree to my suggestion?" Kagome's head tilted to the side as she crossed her arms under her chest, an act that made the daiyoukai's attention waver for but a moment before he looked back at her face. It was such an innocent looking face, almost angelic with her soft features, but he had personally witnessed how ferocious those same features could become in her anger. It was a rather tantalizing paradox.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said in return as the daiyoukai came to a life-changing decision. He would need to keep an eye on this strange human.


	7. Christmas Cookies from a Christmas Kook

Sesshomaru's perfectly sculpted brow twitched as his beast growled from within. His new party planner was surely full of surprises. There were only 12 days left until the party (15 until Christmas day) and the never ending list of duties he had assigned her was shrinking every hour. The demon lord had to admit he was impressed with this human, there was no denying her ability as the evidence was clear as day in front of him. Even some of his most competent (and youkai) employees could not handle that mass of assignments in such a timely fashion, and she left nothing for him to complain about either. Everything she presented to him was without error, only needing his signature for completion. Honestly, her work was beyond reproach, however, there was one thing he could find to complain about if he tried.

Sesshomaru's fist pounded against his desk as he heard an annoying bell of a laugh. Striding over to the doors of his soundproof office, which apparently wasn't soundproof when your beast spent his time straining to hear every little sound the onna outside his door made. He had been generous in allowing the girl to set up on his floor because she would be needing his guidance and opinion at times, and his beast would drive him crazy if Sesshomaru had put her where he originally planned—the basement. Yet, his generosity was not rewarded as her proximity came with its own set of distractions.

The internally growling daiyoukai threw open his doors to a familiar scene. Over the course of the past two days, Higurashi has been entertaining a certain visitor at her desk, and neither he nor his beast were pleased with the developing situation.

"I said no, Miku-san. No more for you!" The petite female laughed as she pushed his cousin's hand away from some atrocious Christmas container shaped like Santa's belly.

"Aww, that's hardly fair, Kagome-chan. You like me more than the others, ergo, I should get more as proportion to your undying love for me." A suave smile pulled at Miku's lips as he reached for the jar one more time, only for his efforts to be thwarted one more time as Higurashi scooped the jar into her lap with a cheeky grin.

"Nice try buddy! However," Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she eyed Miku's long lavender braid with a hungry obsession, but his cousin chose to act like her lust for his hair wasn't obvious.

"Oh," The demon picked up the end of his braid as he leaned against her desk. "Do tell me of your desires, Kagome-chan. If it is in my power, I will gladly grant your wish." Their flirting was too shameless and Sesshomaru's claws dug into his palm as both his employees ignored his presence. Red was trying to bleed into his eyes but he resisted his beast for now. Sesshomaru had other ways of dealing with this type of inappropriate behavior.

A wave or youki creeped into the room as it slid across the floor like a snake. It passed Miku's leg and went strait for the girl. Upon contact, Higurashi's face went pale causing both male's eyebrows to raise in question at the impact the youki had on her. Usually, humans could feel powerful youki to a certain degree, but for it to cause such an instantaneous reaction was rather rare. Yet, it did have the desired affect as blue eyes finally looked away from his cousin and found Sesshomaru's disapproving gaze.

"Higurashi, my office. Now." Sesshomaru directed his glare at Miku to impart his message without words, and by the time he was sitting down behind his desk, the girl was walking inside his office with an air of confidence. She looked unperturbed by his threatening aura and this fueled his beast's desire to dominate. **Such a good Alpha Bitch. **

"Higurashi, do you understand why I have called you in here?" Sesshomaru's gaze was firm as he was back in his boss mode but the girl didn't even flinch.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what you want to complain about this time, but I am guessing you're annoyed about something." Higurashi crossed her arms under her chest in a haughty manner. It had been two days of this kind of attitude from her. She would behave like a proper employee in the company of others but the second they were behind closed doors she would revert to her impertinent attitude. He could not allow her to continue showing him such disrespect.

"Onna, I will give you just one warning. This is a company, not a bar nor a brothel, whom you choose to spread your legs for is of little consequences but cease making your advancements in the office. Such impropriety will not be tolerated." Sesshomaru did not look away from the human as he demeaned her without a second thought so he had a first class seat to how his words caused her gentle features to morph into one of righteous indignation.

"Say that one more time, Sesshomaru. I'm afraid my feeble human mind cannot keep up with your vast youkai intellect." The girl stepped forward and a snarl curled her red lips. Her ensemble was much more low key with her Christmas obsession today. It was a red jumpsuit with a crisp white blouse underneath and a red ascot around her neck. Red looked good on her as it complimented her pale skin and ink black hair which was in a high pony tail. Today, instead of looking like a Christmas Kook, the human actually looked quite domineering and professional. Especially with how her naive air disappeared as her sweet lips soured with a scowl.

"I said." Sesshomaru didn't falter as he made his position clear once more. "That your brazen behavior is not welcome here so desist. Besides, the only company you will meet her are youkai and the fornication between the species is abhorrent to say the least." The look of disgust was plain to see and it only made the girl more infuriated, but for once Sesshomaru had an odd sense of foreboding as he squared off with the human. His non-existent heart even ached for the briefest of moments when pain flashed through those expressive eyes of hers at his insult.

"President Taisho," The girl surprised him by not screaming profanities at his (she looked like a screamer), but instead her retaliation was like the calm voice of death itself. "I understand your views about the matter, but let me make one thing clear." The onna's heels clacked against the marble floors as she approached his desk. When she was directly in front of him, with her blue eyes raging and crimson lips pulled back into a defiant snarl, she surprised him further by continuing to walk around the large desk until she was standing directly in front of him. His long legs bumped against hers as she nudged her way in to his personal space before expressing her complaints to the shocked silent daiyoukai.

"You can have your personal and professional views about humans and youkai, Sesshomaru, but don't you dare think for a second that you can use your hatred tainted bias to paint me as the loathsome creature you believe all humans to be. I will not be accused of things I did not do and my intentions will not be distorted to suit your prerogative. Impropriety? Brazen behavior?" Higurashi smiled a dangerous smile filled with provocation as she gets nose to nose with her 'boss.'

"So what? Sesshomaru, unless I am letting someone fuck me on top of a Taisho Co. desk, whomever this Kagome decides to 'spread her legs' for is none of your god damn business. Whether they be human, youkai, or other. Now," After making her point, the still upset onna retreated a few steps and threw a small parcel of some kind on his desk. "I have finished all the work that can be done today so I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru watched as the female turned her back on him. The entire conversation, if you could call it that, he was trying desperately to resist his beastly urges to subjugate the defiant wench. As her mouth ran off on him, his beast barked at him to hold her down by that slender neck of hers and make it so that mouth would never disrespect him again, but he resisted. That is, until the girl turned her back on him and informed him of her departure like she was his boss, like she was _his_ alpha. The slight was too much and before he knew it Sesshomaru's youki was flooding the room. It was like green acid as it wiped his long silver hair about and it really brought out the red bleeding into his eyes as he moved faster than light to stand behind the alpha bitch his beast wanted. His claws spun her around before gripping her shoulders and just as Sesshomaru was about to place his claws at her throat to let her know who was truly the Alpha, the girl began to glow with a gentle pink hue—like a Christmas light.

The daiyoukai was so shocked by the discovery that the red disappeared from his eyes but his oppressive youki still remained. Why? Because this power radiating out of the little onna was that of his mortal enemy. The polar opposite created to counter his youki, and it had been centuries since the Inu encountered this force and even longer for a force of such potency. The reiki even stung his palms as he held on to the girl with his demonic strength, unable to believe the truth at hand. Sesshomaru Taisho hired a miko as his party planner?


	8. Chapter 8: The Grinch Finds His Heart

Kagome felt like she was suffocating in an unforgiving sea of youki. This power was like nothing she had ever felt before and it tore down her defenses as her reiki tried to lift her out of the green abyss, but the little miko knew she couldn't heed the call of her holy powers. If she did, the tremulous force of her power being released in this situation would be enough to purify half the building at least.

Kagome's eyes began to water as she gnashed her teeth together with the effort it took to keep her powers just below the surface. Some inevitably leaked out and her skin glowed like a pink lighthouse, but it was only enough to singe the demon clinging to her—a fact the miko could live with. As her body was fighting back her natural response to the amount of youki flooding around her, Kagome glared up at the big dog still holding her hostage. What was the brute thinking?

"Sesshomaru" Kagome tried her best not too but her word still came out as an accusative snarl. "If you don't want half your building purified, I would suggest you retract your youki." The little miko clamped her eyes shut as her will went to war with her instincts so she missed the glint that flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes. Whether it was at the possible threat in the girl's words or the mere possibility of the reality of her words, no one would know but the demon, for once, did as he was told.

Kagome expected the demon prince to ignore her words, or at least doubt their authenticity, so it surprised her when he actually listened to her warning. Still, she was grateful because she could breath again.

Silence ensued as Kagome gulped mouthful after mouthful of air, all while Sesshomaru watched the little onna with a peculiar look. So many emotions were flashing through him as he examined the improbability of the creature before him. A miko? How could such an existence, and such a powerful one at that, remain under the radar for so long? Sure, there are still reiki wielders in this time, but the vast majority were incapable of causing a stir. Their existence was nothing but a nod to the past legacy of the holy warriors, but here in front of him was a miko that could surpass her ancestors. The girl didn't need to release her powers fully for Sesshomaru to know that she was one of the most powerful reiki users he had ever met. She could even harm him! Yet he had hired her as a party planner without sensing anything. This fact alone was completely improbable, but the later realization was down right impossible.

A tantalizing scent invaded his senses as soon as his youki was once again retained. It was the gentle and calming scent of warm sugar cookies and had just a touch of cooling peppermint that made the air he scented feel crisp and fresh. It was an intoxicating combination that made one want to encase themselves in it, to drown in it, but it was also a dangerous scent because the magnetism it produced was something Sesshomaru had never experienced but knew all too well. This heavenly scent was the call of one's true mate or what humans know to be 'soul mates'. There was no other explanation and as Sesshomaru tried his utmost best to deny his beast pawing like mad at his imaginary cage, the big dog's fate was unknowingly sealed.

Kagome, on the other hand, was in denial just as much as Sesshomaru but for another matter. On her end, the little miko was trying to process everything that had just happened. She (rightfully) scolded Sesshomaru, turned to walk away, and then her entire being was paralyzed under the weight of a certain Inu's youki. This was impossible! Even when training with Papa Toga Kagome was able to maintain her composure and seal her reiki behind a defensive shield so how could his son crack her defenses just by throwing a temper tantrum? The little miko's blue gaze slowly opened and for once there was a trace of fear as the only possibility made itself clear. Sesshomaru was stronger than the Inu no Taisho and she had let her mouth run off on him like he was a bad little puppy dog.

Kagome's heart began to pound as she realized her impulsivity may have gotten her in over her head once again. She didn't think Sesshomaru would kill her, but Kagome now knew that he could. The little miko wasn't used to this sense of weakness and danger that was coursing through her veins and it made her reiki stir along with her emotions. She didn't regret what she said, not one bit, but Kagome could have put in a little more effort to being tactful about it—something in which she had never excelled. Way to go Kagome…

In the midst of the miko's internal dilemma, a shift was appearing in the Inu hovering over her. Sesshomaru was so busy denying his beast that he didn't notice at first, but after a few moments of internal dialogue he noticed that the miko was oddly silent. Focusing back once more on the little onna still held captive in his claws, Sesshomaru was unprepared for what he saw. Big crystalline eyes were looking up at him and the trace of fear was undeniable. Her face was also paler than usual, making her crimson painted lips and ebony locks transform her into a peerless beauty. A moment passed as the demon appreciated the view and a smug smirk tugged at the corner of his usually expressionless face. He had the upper hand once again.

"Tell me, Miko," The deep baritone broke the silence as a clawed hand left Kagome's shoulder only to rest gently on her cheek. "What is it like? Realizing you have foolishly wandered into the belly of the king of beasts?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as the male before her seemed to become someone else entirely. The teasing light shining behind his molten gold eyes was unmistakable and dangerous as he peered down at her. The usual trace of disgust and loathing was absent as he appraised her shocked expression, but for some reason Kagome was more distressed by the lack of such emotions in exchange for this odd sense of interest that permeated his stare. It was a disturbing mix of feelings, both fear and something Kagome couldn't quite name as she stared fixedly at the 'king of beasts.' However, even with her sense of lingering caution in the face of such a formidable foe, Kagome was never one to back down from a fight. She just had to hope that this beast wouldn't kill her.

"Into the belly of the beast?" Kagome answered with her own smug smirk, a provocative red glistening as she wet her lips. "Sesshomaru, I have met many beast, but I have yet to be devoured. What does that say to you?" Kagome leaned her head into the claw cradling her cheek to show she held no fear—a fact Sesshomaru could decipher without such actions now that he could scent her.

Sesshomaru's beast purred in delight at their Alpha Bitch. He had known all along that the girl was special and now he knew why. This creature was their true mate, a gift given by the gods of fate. The beast longed for the daring little creature with an intensity that made Sesshomaru's head hurt, but the big Inu was not sharing his beast's sentiments. His very soul called for the girl and even without knowing who she was Sesshomaru had already begun to acknowledge her ability and work ethic but that does not mean the Inu Prince would recognize a lowly human as his mate. It was preposterous. He didn't even want a youkai for a mate at the moment, how could he desire a human for such an honorable position?

Yet, as Sesshomaru stared at the bewitching smile on the onna's face the frozen walls surrounding his heart began to crack, an odd sensation filled his chest. Then, as his fortification finally fell, Sesshomaru realized that he too had a heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Date with the Ice Prince

Feeling the weight behind the demon king's stare was not something she could bare, Kagome instinctively withdrew her gaze. She didn't want to play this game anymore. The little miko was mentally and physically wrecked after their altercation and her fire subsequently dwindled due to her exhaustion.

"Enough, Sesshomaru. I'm leaving." Kagome tried to push away from the daiyoukai's towering form but his hand flashed behind her to rest on her lower back, effectively holding her in place. A flash of astonishment and outrage ignited in her eyes but when Kagome opened her mouth to rebuke the dog for his inappropriate actions she was stopped short by the look on his face.

A war raged in the depths of those golden eyes that were locked on her face. An indecipherable message rallied against the youkai's restraints and tried to make itself known to the little onna, but all Kagome could see was indecision twinged with reluctance. _What, if he is so disgusted with her why did he insist on holding her so intimately close?_ Kagome's mind couldn't keep up with the events of the day but she didn't dare run her mouth at the moment—she at least learned something from their earlier exchange. This dog demon was no innocent puppy and the miko knew her powers were not enough to stop this male if he seriously wanted to kill her. The realization made our hot-tempered miko a little more cool headed.

"Sesshomaru, is there something you need from me?" The question was asked in Kagome's most business like manner and she put in extra effort to sound pleasant but the demon remained unresponsive. In fact, the only reaction her question had was to make the demon's brows wrinkle as a frown pulled down at the corners of his pale lips. Kagome waited for him to have more of a telling response or to simply let her go but neither happened. It was only after quite some time that the lord deigned it proper to speak.

"Need from you?" Sesshomaru's voice was deep and meaningful but neither were aware of how crucial that statement was to their relationship. The Western Lord was battling against his instincts with all his might as he held the onna in his arms while said onna was warring with her own temper to keep her from blowing her top and endangering her life over a little skinship. Kagome didn't have as much experience tampering her self-control as Sesshomaru so she was quickly losing this battle when the demon lord gave her an unlikely reprieve.

"All this Sesshomaru needs from you, Higurashi-san, is for you to do your job. That will be all and you're free to go." Sesshomaru released his hold and turned back to his desk without a second glance, allowing Kagome to make her escape. What neither of the two stubborn fools knew was that this one exchange had altered the very fabric of their relationship and that it would never be able to go back to what it once was, strangers and enemies were now unwittingly traveling down an entirely different path.

**…**

Kagome sat on her favorite little reading nook with her favorite Grinch coffee mug but her mood refused to become jolly. Just what happened today? The events of the day unfolded before her mind's eye over and over again but the hidden meaning behind Sesshomaru's gaze and the strange feeling it instilled within her continued to confound her. Kagome was a rather intelligent person but as to what went on in that office today it was like a perplexing puzzle that the miko was trying to solve without all the pieces. It was unsolvable, leaving Kagome feeling vexed and unsatisfied.

"Haaaa" Kagome sighed as she rested her head on her knees. She could call Papa Toga but that would create even more problems. Plus, Kagome wasn't a snitch. This was her job and part of it was her fault because Kagome had made it her mission to push the daiyoukai's buttons from the moment they met. Hell, even before they met she was determined to rile the demon when she chose to wore that most gaudy Christmas outfit she could find that even she would only consider wearing to an ugly sweater Christmas party. Yeah, Kagome knew it was childish but she just couldn't help herself. It went against all her beliefs in being professional but from what she knew about Sesshomaru, from how he treated Inuyasha to his reputation as a human-hater, Kagome thought to hell with it. If she was going to be hated she might as well have fun with the prejudiced prick but now…

Kagome remembered the hair raising fear that his power instilled in her and her small body shivered. His youki was formidable and the tales of his past were no mystery to her nor was his legacy as the Killing Perfection. It wasn't that she was afraid Sesshomaru was going to kill her—he would have done it already if he desired to do so—but just the fact that he could was a blow to Kagome's ego. Besides Papa Toga, the miko had never met such a formidable power and it made her feel both small and weak—two feelings she was unaccustomed to and left her feeling unsettled .

Kagome was in the midst of pouting when her phone chimed with the sound of jingle bells. Her eyes creaked open to glance at the display and was surprised to find that the text came from an unknown number. Opening up the message, Kagome's eyes grew even wider once she read the content, leaving no doubt as to her mystery messenger's identity.

**_'_****_Tomorrow we will go to the party venue. I will pick you up at 8 a.m. sharp. Do not make me wait.'_** Kagome could hear the impatience in the daiyoukai's written word and for some reason it made her burst out into uncontrollable giggles. Did he have to sound so pompous even over text? Feeling a little more confident with the distance electronic communication presented, the little miko shot back a message filled with her own fiery character as well.

**_'_****_This Kagome does not require transport in your ice carriage, My Lord. This one intends to ride her trusty reindeer steed to the venue as he is in dire need of exercise after indulging in too many Christmas cookies.' _**Kagome laughed out loud until her sides hurt at her message. Screw being professional, their relationship was already weird to being with so as long as she does her work a few childish remarks could be forgiven, right? Tears flowed down her eyes as she pressed the send buttone but the image of a certain daiyoukai's scowling face mellowed out her merriment. Even if she goofed off a little, Kagome still knew how to play nice. As a follow up to sooth the asshole's annoyance, the miko sent a more appropriate response.

**_'_****_Your offer, however, was greatly appreciated, Sesshomaru-sama. Please let me know at what time you would like to meet and I will make sure to not keep you waiting.' _**Kagome put the phone down and walked away to go rinse out her mug and prepare for bed, not expecting a response. She figured the daiyoukai would need some time to regroup after her first message. That's what she thought, but Sesshomaru was determined to not go by her preconceptions of him today as evident by Kagome's cell phone ringing to life a few seconds after she stood up.

A blank face gazed down at the phone's glowing screen and she considered not answering it briefly but that was equivalent to running away, which was something Kagome abhorred doing. So, with hesitancy, the little miko answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice was unsure and a small part of her was hoping that it was a coincidence and that some other unknown number was calling her, but when had fate ever been so kind to her?

"Miko." The deep voice sounded impossibly deeper over the phone and Kagome's fidgeting hands reached down to play with the hem of her shirt. She was very much the spitting image of a guilty child waiting to be scolded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Her voice grew weaker and Kagome cursed herself for not sounding stronger. Her voice damn near trembled! _What are you so afraid of Kagome? It's just a voice over the phone! _

This was true but the image that voice invoked was one of power and the residual fear his threatening aura created was still present in her. Who could blame her for being a little wary? Still, Kagome Higurashi was no pushover. She did the deed now it was time to face the consequences. Kagome's resolve hardened and her confidence came back as she threw caution to the wind. "Can I help you Sesshomaru?" She tried again and this time her voice was firm and much more like herself.

"Hn. No 'My Lord' or 'Sesshomaru-sama' this time, Miko?" Sesshomaru was also standing in one of his favorite spots in his own home, a balcony that overlooked a traditional Japanese garden. His face was impassive as usual except for the slight smirk gracing his lips. At first, the demon was angered by the onna's flippant message, but when he thought about it there was a sense of relief that the girl wasn't downright terrified of him. To send a message of that nature to him meant the miko had a backbone and that was something Sesshomaru could appreciate, but he was also not one to be one upped. If the human wanted to tease him, he would not hold back.

The faint sound of muffled stuttering and cursing filled his ears and that smirk nearly became a smile. Even if she was a human, Sesshomaru had to admit she was an interesting one.

"That was a one time thing, don' get used to it." Kagome huffed on the other side of the line. She sounded haughty and sure of herself but her image was utterly flustered as she covered her eyes with her arm. Just why did she have to freely throw herself in to the fire?

"Hn, if you say so Miko. This Sesshomaru has only called to inform you that you _will_ be picked up tomorrow morning. No excuses. Just have your reindeer find some other way to exercise. I dare say," Sesshomaru's fangs glinted in the moonlight as his smirk grew. "If he can run his mouth like his owner there should be no problem in losing the weight within an hour." With that said, the phone went dead and before she knew it Kagome had a date with the Ice Prince.

* * *

**AN:** **So sorry for the delay! I am working on my own novel at the moment and this season has been truly busy. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! Thank you for continuing to support me through reading these stories. I appreciate it so much and I can't tell you how much every single review means to me. I love hearing what you all have to say and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Icy Btch

7:59 a.m. and Kagome was flying down the stairs like a madman. Who told her alarm not to go off? By some Christmas miracle, our sleep loving miko woke up around 7:45 to go to the bathroom but that still left her with barely enough time to throw her hair into a high pony tail and pull on some clothes before dashing out the door. Why were the fate's so cruel to her? Kagome lamented in her head. She was sure that if Santa was real she would be on the nice list, okay? Yet fate seemed to think making the little miko's life more difficult was an enjoyable pastime. Well not today! Kagome felt rather triumphant that she was going to make it on time but, as always, fate was not so easily daunted.

The red high-heeled pumps Kagome threw on before leaving the apartment were not properly secured and just before she could reach the last set of stairs her shoe came off and made the miko lose her footing. The momentum Kagome had been running with was no laughing matter and with her feet going out from under her the onna became a miko rocket diving head first to the pavement below.

There was no time to scream. No time to think of a way to save herself. No time to do anything but let fate have its way with her as Kagome closed her eyes and readied herself for the painful impact.

"Humph," The air was knocked out of her lunges by a hard surface but besides that Kagome felt no pain. Odd? She should have belly flopped onto the pavement with enough force to leave her black and blue for weeks. Opening her eyes that were scrunched up in fear, Kagome came face to face with something soft as silk and white as snow. It was beautiful and even gave off the tranquil scent of a crisp winter morning and freshly fallen snow—clean and tranquil. The scent distracted the boggle minded girl as she took the liberty of inhaling the scent more deeply, it was one of her favorite smells after all. Kagome would have been content to remain where she was for the remainder of the morning if it wasn't for a small movement under her ass and along her back that made her freeze. It was only then that Kagome realized her body was sore not from hitting the ground but from falling into the arms of a very sturdy man who was now holding her like a child.

"Miko, next time, I would suggest not attempting flight without your trusty reindeer…" Sesshomaru's voice was not as monotone as it was in the past. In fact, Kagome could even decipher a hint of amusement layered under the usual frosty indifference. Still, that realization was paled in comparison to realizing she was currently being held like a toddler by the Demon King himself.

Kagome pushed her face away from the demon to try and get some distance only to find that by doing so she placed her chest directly in the daiyoukai's face. Apparently, when she was falling down the stairs, Sesshomaru was able to position himself under her so that he could catch her. By catch, Kagome meant that her sprawling body must have found the demon as her last chance to avoid calamity and instinctively reached out to cling on to him. Arms locked around his neck and toned legs wound around his lean waist without leaving an inch between their respective bodies. It was as if Kagome wanted to mold herself around the daiyoukai's body.

Mortified. That was the only word Kagome could think of to describe how she felt at the moment. This was beyond embarrassing and all she wanted to do was hide but since her struggles were futile and she couldn't hide Kagome did the next best thing before Sesshomaru could further analyze the situation.

In a flash, Kagome used her two small hands to cover the daiyoukai's face. The response to her embarrassment was beyond both of their expectations so for a while neither of them spoke.

"Miko, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence. It had been a long time since anyone dared touch his person and even longer since a fool dared touch his face but this fool did both in one day. Did the miko have a death wish? Just as he was about to get angry the miko's soft-spoken and apologetic scent extinguished the fire inside him.

"I'm sorry but please don't look at me right now! I need a minute to calm down. Just, please bare with it." Kagome didn't care that it sounded like she was begging, she was really desperate. Her heart was already running a mile a minute due to her adrenaline from earlier but now she was being held like this by a male with no mental preparation. Her last relationship was an utter failure and it ended all the way back in high school so being held by an adult male was a foreign feeling that made Kagome's heart accelerate to unprecedented speeds. She just needed a moment to breath.

Sesshomaru was also privy to the onna's dilemma as with whatever seal she had been using now broken, her scent became accessible to him. He could also hear the beat of her heart thundering like a drum but the oblivious youkai attributed it to the girl's near death experience. That is until a new scent entered the mix, a spicy scent that smelled of nutmeg and cinnamon. The scent was barely there and if Sesshomaru hadn't been in such close proximity to the onna even he would have missed it, but now that he smelled the alluring scent how could he not know what it was? The faint spice mingling with her usual sweet scent was an unmistakable sign of arousal.

The idea of the miko being attracted to him made Sesshomaru pause. For one, his beast was immensely proud and preened with uninhibited male ego, but Sesshomaru? The daiyoukai was confused. He should have been disgusted, as he always was at human's base desires towards his person, but apart from his beast even he could not deny that the thought of such a strong woman desiring him was rather pleasing…

A smirk ghosted along the edge of Sesshomaru's lips as he did an abrupt turn and headed for the car with his eyes still covered.

"Ah!" Kagome was just in the midst of calming herself down when she felt the body beneath her move and she impulsively hooked her arms back around the daiyoukai's neck for a more secure hold of her pillar. Blue eyes looked down to find molten gold staring up at her an inquisitive look in their depths that evaded her gaze to be replaced with smug light that could piss off a saint.

"Your minute is up." The world blurred for a second and suddenly Kagome was sitting in the front seat of a sickeningly expensive car. By the time she realized what had happened, Sesshomaru was already sitting beside her and peeling out in to traffic. Seeing the male she was plastered to only moments before acting so nonchalant an irritating feeling prickled against her skin. Crossing her arms and turning to stare out the window like a sulking child, Kagome decided her next mission would be to break the bastard's stone cold mask and see some genuine emotion for once.

**…**

"Right this way Sesshomaru-sama." A beautiful brunette was leading Kagome and Sesshomaru up a massive outdoor staircase and through a set of heavy mahogany doors. The party venue was a traditional western manor that was built during the time of imperialism and Western influence in Japan. The white stone exterior was classy and looked like it belonged in a fairy tale and the inside was like stepping inside that fairy tale. Rich hardwood floors contrasted beautifully with the marble pillars and stone walls that held up the high vaulted ceilings. The parlor was merely the entry to the house but even here you could see the previous owner spared no expense with the lavish artwork handing on the walls and antiques that littered the periphery of the room. The whole place reeked of money.

"The foyer will be decorated in the white crystal you requested after today. It was scheduled for yesterday but a sudden request came to use the gardens for today and all are efforts went to preparing for the impromptu event." A look of derision tainted the woman's smile and Kagome wondered if she was simply bitter over the extra work or if something about the event displeased her. Either way, it was none of Kagome's business and she had no intention of asking her. Why? Well, the female was actually a youkai and now that her seal was broken (something she needed time to restore) the badger youkai was obviously uncomfortable with her. For now, it was probably best to follow quietly as Sesshomaru and the youkai talked about details that had little relevance to her. All Kagome needed to do was help the design team put everything where it needed to be and make sure everything was ready for the night of the party. With 11 days left until the party, she probably she be feeling nervous but Kagome felt like she had it all under control.

Just as their guide was about to lead them into the main hall and allow Kagome to finally get started on her work, a sharp voice rang out.

"Oh my, is that you Lord Sesshomaru?" The voice was sickly sweet to the point where it made Kagome want to hurl but she persevered and kept the disgust from showing on her face as she turned to see who would dare call out to the demon king in such a familiar fashion.

What Kagome saw made her bat her eyes for a second in surprise. The woman was taller than Kagome by a number of inches and her figure was full of all the right curves that were outlined in a very tight, red leather dress. On her shoulders she wore a thick black coat made of mink that matched her thigh-high black boots and made her red lips and pale skin stand out, but the most noteworthy thing was her face. Kagome sighed mentally. The lady could easily be a renowned beauty if her smile didn't seem so fake nor her eyes flash with malicious intentions when the roamed over Kagome's body. She looked like an icy bitch.

However, this look was something Kagome had become accustomed to after working with Sesshomaru for the past couple of days. Blatant glares filled with envy and disdain where a common occurrence as she stood by the daiyoukai's side so it didn't bother her. No, the lady's hate filled gaze was nothing but a passing annoyance, but the look the male behind her was sending over was giving Kagome chills.

A tall man with a more muscular frame than Sesshomaru's stood behind the woman and his eerily red eyes were locked on Kagome. They roamed freely up and down her body like a hungry beast before returning to her face where they met Kagome's gaze. At first, Kagome just thought the guy was a creep or a lecher so her gaze was unflinching, but when her behavior was rewarded with a smile from the man a malevolent feeling and sense of danger shook her very soul. Just what was this man that made Kagome feel like she was meeting evil incarnate?

Without even knowing she was doing so, Kagome took two steps to the side and placed herself halfway behind Sesshomaru. It wasn't an obvious move but all three youkai fixated on the action and it spurred mixed feelings among them. Sesshomaru was surprised but he understood the opposing side's nature so he could hazard a guess as to why the miko sought to distance herself from them and unconsciously used him as a dividing wall. Her miko soul was probably warning her of the danger standing before her.

The other male in the room had a hard to read reaction. Interest, amusement, and contemplation filled his bloody gaze as his mouth puckered in thought before a small frown could be seen. He obviously found Kagome intriguing but he didn't seem to like that she sought refuge behind Sesshomaru. However, his small display of displeasure was nothing compared to the woman. The youkai onna with feather's in her hair had the largest reaction of all as she used a fan to point straight at Kagome's nose and curse at her.

"Bitch, who gave you permission to stand beside Lord Sesshomaru?" The onna's voice was high pitched and annoying like a strong whistling wind but it did not intimidate Kagome. The onna was someone she could handle and would do so gladly.

"Lord Sesshomaru granted me such permission." Kagome answered in a deadpan manner before a speculative look commanded her face and she leaned out from behind her youkai wall to ask in a very serious fashion."Is the miss suggesting I need your approval? Are you his fiancee? Does your word trump Sesshomaru-sama's?" The naive innocence plastered on Kagome's face would have fooled anyone, even the three youkai surrounding her, if it wasn't for the blatant sarcasm that filled her words to the brim with mocking intent. Kagome's response made the onna so mad that her face was as red as her crimson dress and she opened her mouth like a fish to retort or possibly swallow Kagome whole but was stopped by none other than Sesshomaru.

"That's enough, Kagura." Sesshomaru's voice left no room for discussion and the woman could only resort to throwing a dagger filled glare at Kagome before she turned her full attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I would do anything for you." The woman's smile and words dripped with obvious suggestive intent as she straddled up to the daiyoukai and gazed up at him in worship. The sight was uncomfortable but Sesshomaru surprisingly allowed it as he turned to walk in to the ballroom with Kagura nipping at his heels. Kagome also took a few steps forward before a cold aura raked along her skin like an icy blade.

"Little Miko, what is your relationship with the Western Prince?"


	11. Chapter 11: Winter Wonderland

"Little Miko, what is your relationship with the Western Prince?"

Kagome froze where she stood. The aura this man, er youkai, was putting out would land the abominable snowman on his ass, it was a cold that could penetrate down to someone's very soul.

"Don't have one. I'm just a party planner, so if you will excuse me I have work to do." Kagome's words tumbled out of her mouth on impulse with little thought as she focused on getting away from this devil, but later the miko would realize stating there was some kind of relationship might have been to her benefit, a deference if you will. Yet, Kagome wasn't one to casually toss out lies like that so the idea never popped in to her pretty little head as she scrambled off to find her demon lord barricade.

Once Kagome found Sesshomaru it wasn't long before she was instructed on what to do and her real work finally began. For three hours straight the little miko ordered around youkai and human workers alike as she transformed the grand ballroom into a majestic winter wonderland. Everywhere one looked they would see white silk, rustic wood furniture, towering snow dusted Christmas trees, and glittering crystals that resembled thousand year ice. It was a scene that mixed modern ascetics with the natural ambiance that would make older youkai feel nostalgic. One could no longer tell that they were in some stuffy ballroom and you would have to tell people twice that they weren't in some enchanted forrest awaiting Queen Titania to show up and officiate the party.

Kagome put her heart and soul into constructing this Winter Wonderland and her efforts were rewarded with a very skeptical Sesshomaru.

"Did you deviate from the original design?" Sesshomaru was privy to the past party planner's ideas on how to decorate the ballroom and what he saw before him was definitely not it. Kagome's body jumped at the sudden voice interrupting her final examination of the room. Sesshomaru and the ice siblings left over two hours ago to allow Kagome to work but why didn't she feel his return?

"Deviate? I completely threw it out." Kagome huffed. Why did it sound like he was complaining? This design was 99 times better than that archaic 'flowers and curtains' display the other lady had made. Not to say her design was bad, just out dated. Kagome thought a freer environment would be more appealing for both youkai and humans alike so her design took both parties in to consideration. The ballroom floor was therefore arranged so that a large dance floor resembling a frozen lake sat in the center while naturally placed seating was placed around the periphery. This way people could talk and eat or dance without feeling like they were being corralled like cattle.

"How is it that I have no recollection of approving such a daring design?" Sesshomaru's mask was firmly in place and his voice was cold. He was in full boss mode at the moment and Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. She really couldn't understand why he was being so inflexible.

"You didn't get the chance because someone threw a youki temper tantrum before I could have you finalize the final layout." Kagome could sense a whisper of agitation escape the youkai's control and she hurriedly tried to appease him with facts. "Don't worry. I did not use any excess funds and have already allocated the appropriate payment to the respective parties. I mainly used what material your previous party planner intended to use but what I found unnecessary or excessive I cancelled the order and used the funds to by some of my own material. In fact, this.." Kagome gestured to the masterpiece in front of her. "Ended up saving you money and I can promise that you will receive more bang for you buck."

Kagome smiled with confidence as she placed her hands on her hips. It was obvious that she fully believed in every word she said but it grated on Sesshomaru's nerves that the miko took such liberties with his company's funds. He did give her free reign over the party planning but that was neither here nor there at the moment. The main issue was that the onna did not differ to him on any of her plans until the very end and that was unacceptable.

"Whether what you said is true or not is besides the point, Higurashi." Sesshomaru stepped closer so that Kagome had to crane her neck back in order to maintain eye contact. "You seem to have forgotten that your position is under this Sesshomaru. Decisions of this importance cannot be made under your own will and for good reason. The mess you made is unique for sure but this is not some little get together for you and your human friends. The elite of the elite will be arriving and for them you have prepared this?" Sesshomaru mocked Kagome's earlier gesture and pointed to the scene behind them. "It is incredibly plain. Where are the silver and gold ornaments, the thousand year ice sculptures, or the jewel incrusted decorations?" Sesshomaru personally approved those order forms but in the miko's arrangement he could not find a single one of the expensive pieces he desired.

Kagome's brow lowered as she looked at the pompous demon in front of her. So those gaudy things were his personal taste? Kagome gagged just remembering the price of those unnecessary objects that screamed 'Look at me. I'm richer than you!'

"I cancelled those orders, though you will find a few of the silver and gold ornaments were kept and are located on the trees." Kagome tossed her hair behind her as she crossed her arms, ready to do battle with the Ice Prince. "Really, Sesshomaru. I would have never expected you to have such poor taste. Is there a reason you want to have your wealth on full display in such a tacky and obnoxious fashion?" Kagome stepped back to gain some personal space before directing a glare at the big demon. If this was a normal issue Kagome might have backed down but if there was one thing this young woman would stand by without fail it would be her work. She put sleepless nights and countless cups of coffee into this project and she would not just stand here and allow someone to degrade her work without precedent. Kagome needed to know why he was so insistent on the previous design.

"Because," Sesshomaru's voice filled with exasperation. He wasn't accustomed to explaining his thoughts or reasoning to others but with this one the daiyoukai reluctantly figured time would be better served just telling it to her straight. "These individuals live in luxury. Expensive decorations symbolize prestige are expected and if the design is lacking in such a manner it will reflect badly on the company. We want more investors and enticing them with money is just how the world works, but I wouldn't expect a child like yourself to understand."

Kagome again stared at the demon for a moment as she silently counted to ten. Okay, she was a child compared to him but that does not mean she was clueless. She had a BA in Business from one of Tokyo's best universities, okay? She knew a thing or two about how the money hungry minds of these elite worked but she also knew a little more on the matter of how the heart worked.

"Sesshomaru, what you said makes sense but hear me out. Displaying your wealth is a reasonable move on your part but have you ever thought about how that blatant display of superiority might negatively impact your image. Everyone in the world already knows you're wealthy, you don't need to flaunt it and cause others to envy you. Instead, surprise your guests with this down to Earth yet elegant and refined kind of display and the reaction you receive will astound you. I promise. Sometimes gentle coaxing is stronger than out there branding, and for that this simple design is best."

Kagome's resolution was firm as she explained her thoughts to Sesshomaru but he did not seem inclined to listen to her. Why would he be? He hasn't listened to anyone's opinions in centuries. In fact, the daiyoukai was just about to tell her to do it over again the 'right' way when a nasally squeal interrupted the two's private discussion.

"Lord Sesshomaru is this what your party planner came up with? It is absolutely gorgeous! You have to tell me who you hired because I will definitely be calling upon them in the future." Kagura galavanted through the big oak doors with her brother in tow, his eyes immediately seeking out a certain miko. Sesshomaru's brow crinkled at the onna's rude interruption but he said nothing. The Onigumo family was one of the few families that could stand on par with the Taishos in the business world, even though their hanyou status made them nothing in the youkai world. It was because of this and Sesshomaru's reluctance to deal with troublesome matters that he usually treated the pair with leniency, but today his patience was wearing thin.

"The one hired would be me." Kagome gave a little wave to the flirting female. Usually, our little miko didn't care to pick fights but her temper was already ignited by Sesshomaru's nit-picking and she needed a place to vent.

"You?" Kagura sneered as she examined how close the human wretch and her lord were standing with seething hatred. It was unacceptable for her to be so close to her Sesshomaru! "Don't make me laugh human. How could your meager little mind come up with something like this?" Kagura's laughter was full of derision and it made Kagome's lip twitch. Who has a 'meager little mind'? Kagome opened her mouth to retort but Sesshomaru intervened once again.

"Higurashi was indeed the mind behind this display. However, this Sesshomaru is in agreement that only meager minds would find it suitable." Sesshomaru effectively dissed both Kagome and Kagura in one sentence before his phone rang and he excused himself to the balcony. Kagura sent a silent snarl to Kagome before following behind the Inu Lord like a lost puppy and leaving Kagome alone with the brother.

"That old fool never did have an eye for talent. Do not take it to heart, little miko. Your design is superb." The words this man spoke all seemed gentle and kind on the surface but Kagome took a step back at the mocking smile that made the miko's skin crawl. She didn't trust this man and no matter how good looking he was the idea of getting close to him made Kagome want to hurl.

"I don't mind his opinion. His regard has no barring on my ability, but thank you for your kind words. Now, if you will excuse me." Kagome gave a shallow bow to be polite before she moved on to finish her final room check, all that was left was the balconies. A breath of cold air caressed her skin through the window as Kagome moved to the other set of balcony doors. Here, there were some youkai spun spider silk curtains that fluttered in the wind nicely. It was beautiful and Kagome's fingers lovingly caressed the fabric as she passed.

"Do you enjoy spider silk?" The brother's voice shattered Kagome's concentration as she felt the sudden presence of someone behind her. Spinning around Kagome couldn't believe how close this man got to her without her noticing. Were all these bastards able to cloak their youki? It was almost on par with how Kagome sealed her reiki away without a trace.

"Er, yes. It feels nice." Kagome answered bluntly as she began to turn and leave once more but this time she was stopped by what felt like invisible thread. Looking down, Kagome swore nothing was holding her but her body refused to move. Eyes of blue fire instantly ignited as they looked at the man across from her but now he was only a few steps away.

"If that is the case, I could happily supply you with some spider silk. That is, for a small fee of course." The man's too red lips pulled up at one corner into a suggestive smirk and Kagome's stomach began to twist. It twisted and turned until it was in knots by the time the man was standing less than an arms length away. Kagome didn't know exactly who these siblings were but even she could tell that they were from an influential family. If not, why would Sesshomaru allow that bitch to cling to him? That being the case Kagome had to play this safe. A business like smile plastered on her face.

"I am sorry Mr…" Kagome realized she didn't know the man's name but he readily informed her.

"Onigumo Naraku, but you can just call me Naraku." A suave air surrounded the man as he exposed his identity. It was saying that he was a young master of some prestigious family, worship me. Too bad for him that Kagome never paid attention to those kind of things.

"Onigumo-san, I apologize but I am disinclined to accept your offer. Now, please release me." Kagome wiggled her feet but they refused to budge. It was like she was tied in place.

"Ahh, is that so," Naraku's lips pursed in a nonchalant manner like her being unable to move had nothing to do with him. His eyes flicked up as he appeared to ponder something but as soon as they reached the ceiling a delighted light flooded his eyes.

"I am also disinclined to acquiesce to your request. However, I will let you go once we have abided by the ancient tradition's fate." Naraku sauntered even closer to Kagome until he was standing right in front of her, face to chest. It was obvious he was planning something but his cryptic words left the miko clueless.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Kagome's mouth let loose in her panic. Something within her, her soul perhaps, retaliated violently to being so close to this man. Her heart was pounding but not in a good way.

Naraku's smile widened at the onna's panicked heart beat and moved a finger to caress her cheek, ignoring it when the girl flinched away from his touch. It was fine if she did not desire him now, it was fine if she did not desire him ever. She would still be his.

Pointing upwards with that same finger, Naraku and Kagome's gazes both raised to find a crystal ornament hanging from the door frame.

"Mistletoe."


	12. Chapter 12: Mistletoe Mishaps

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood on the outdoor balcony overlooking a large garden. The garden was well manicured and elegant, a place that on any other day the daiyoukai would even approve of, but the garden's current state was more than a little displeasing. Currently, the groomed landscape and tranquil atmosphere were overrun with an infestation of children. Yes, children. It appeared that the impromptu event referenced earlier was to hold some sort of Christmas party for unwanted whelps, or what polite society would refer to as orphans. Their high pitched shrieks and laughter as they played were an annoyance but Sesshomaru ignored it as he listened to his business partner's plea for advice.

"Why should I inform you on such a small matter? If even this level of ability is out of your reach than what use are you? Solve it yourself or forget any future dealings between you and Taisho Co." The daiyoukai's unmoving voice dismissed the man without a second thought. Incompetent fools were not tolerated in his world and when found they would be weeded out without mercy. That was Sesshomaru's principle.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at those disgusting little rats! Really, what is this world coming to? Don't they know that they are in the presence of a god like you and yet they are still allowed to run around like little heathens." Kagura's voice was laced with venom when she spoke of the children but for once Sesshomaru didn't stop her for he shared the sentiment. Humans were trash but at least they were useful for the small tasks but their offspring? Utterly useless.

The daiyoukai did not give the children or the onna a second glance as he turned to return to the ballroom for neither of the before mentioned were worthy of his attention. However, as soon as he took his first step into the room a tingle caressed his skin, a sensation that could only be one thing. Reiki. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he immediately fixed on the source of that holy power and the sight before him made the daiyoukai's lips curl into a snarl.

That worthless vermin Naraku had his vile webs wrapped around his party planner and was making advances on her! Who gave him the gaul to desire something that was this Sesshomaru's!

**Rip! Shred! Kill!** Sesshomaru's beast howled in his head at the sight of their true mate being cornered by another male. Their conversation was disregarded by the raging duo as they both thought of impaling the detestable hanyou with their claws. When the spider dared to touch the miko's cheek, Sesshomaru lost it.

The following events happened in the blink of an eye. Naraku lowered his head, fully intent on capturing the miko's delicate lips with his own. Kagome decided to damn the consequences and her reiki flooded her arms, giving her enough strength to push the creep away at the last second. Sesshomaru flashed behind Naraku with the intent of throwing him straight off the balcony but for once Sesshomaru miscalculated. The daiyoukai knew Naraku's strength and would have never thought the miko would be able to push the male away—it was beyond his estimation of the miko's ability.

Because of this miscalculation, Sesshomaru's arm met thin air and his body stumbled forward a step as he regained his balance, but this stumble left his head lowered. Subsequently, Kagome's face was raised…

The world stopped for the briefest of moments as cold lips met warm. The caress was as faint as the dust of a feather but the impact it had on the two involved could shake the world. Sesshomaru's spine bolted upright as he stared down at the miko with a blank expression. Warmth was currently enveloping his lips and it refused to be satisfied until it spread throughout his entire person. The kiss of a true mate was truly a force that shouldn't be reckoned with. Emotions that Sesshomaru never knew were seeping out of his soul and clouding his mind and left him confused.

Kagome, on the other hand, was freaking out. A fiery blush painted her cheeks but her lips tingled with a refreshing cold that felt like she was kissed by a winter morning. It was a dizzying contradiction and the two conflicting temperatures further confused Kagome's panicking heart. We kissed? Who kissed? Sesshomaru and I kissed? Impossible, right? Kagome's mind screamed with questions but she had no answers for her subconscious. Honestly, Kagome had no idea how she landed in this situation.

Sesshomaru regained his senses first and could sense the turbulent state of the miko's mind through the rioting scents of her emotions. Trying to calm someone was not something Sesshomaru bothered with in his long life, but for once the daiyoukai tried to show consideration for the onna before him.

"Relax Miko. It was of little consequence." Sesshomaru's monotone remark shot like an arrow into Kagome's heart as her face lowered and she clutched her chest. 'Of little consequence?' Kagome's blue eyes blurred with forgotten emotions and buried memories. Things that had no relation to the events of the day filled her mind and twisted like a dagger in her heart.

Sesshomaru's impassive face hardened in surprise as the smell of salt invaded his nose. Tears? Didn't he just say it was not a matter to concern herself over? Why is the miko even more distraught now than before he spoke? (AN: It's because you spoke …:l )

"Miko?" Sesshomaru's beast whimpered within in him at the sight of their future mate. The pain lancing through her scent was disproportional to the accident and it even had Sesshomaru concerned. Instinctively, a hand moved forward. What that hand was going to do no one will ever know as it was knocked to the side by a reiki fortified barrier.

"Don't touch me." Kagome snarled, surprising all the youkai present with the force behind it. Looking up, Sesshomaru was able to see the miko's face once more but it only troubled the daiyoukai further. The usually expressive and smiling onna now wore a mask of ice comparable to his own. Nothing escaped the frost encasing her pale skin and delicate features, the only sign of life was the raging fire burning behind her eyes.

"My work here is done. I will be taking my leave now." Kagome's gaze did not linger as she abruptly turned and walked towards the door, leaving a deathly quiet daiyoukai in her wake.

"Impudent wench." Kagura hissed after some time but she was silenced by one look from Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai was still trying to process what had transpired and he did not need her irritating cawing distracting him. Why was the miko so visibly distraught over something so insignificant? From what he knew from the onna's character, she was much too strong to be bothered by something so trivial. Yet, her emotions were a contradiction to his thoughts. What could this mean…

**…**

Kagome's tears fell silently as she crouched on the ground. After she escaped the prying eyes in the ballroom, the miko could not hold back her tears any longer. Finding a small side room, Kagome gave in and let herself cry for the first time since high school. She wasn't really mad at Sesshomaru. In fact, after some thought she was surprised that the only explanation for the youkai's presence at that time was that he was coming to help her, a fact that surprised Kagome and even made her feel a little grateful. However, Kagome's fist clenched over her eyes as a broken hearted sob escaped her lips, just hearing those words in such a situation was too cruel.

Kagome blocked all the memories trying to resurface but bits and pieces flashed behind her eyes. A handsome face with a gentle smile turned dismissive. Condescending remarks. Belittling gazes.

"Why are you crying?" An innocent little voice inquired from right in front of her. Glassy blue eyes rose to meet a chubby cheeked and pink faced little angel staring at her with big brown eyes.

"Ah…" Kagome wiped the tears off her cheeks as she tried to think of something to tell the little thing but her mind could only come up with a question. "How did you get her sweetheart?" Kagome's motherly instincts kicked in when she saw that cute little face and she didn't stop her hand as it reached forward to rub the darling's little head.

"Hehe, we are here for the party silly!" The little girl became excited under Kagome's gentle affection and made an impromptu decision. "If you're sad you should come play with us, right Shippo?" The girl turned around and Kagome followed her gaze to find a reluctant little kitsune holding his tail as he looked at Kagome with fear.

A head filled with auburn hair gave way to silky ears and a bushy tail of the same color. An old but clean brown jacket covered his upper body and faded evergreen pants exposed the cute little clawed toes of his bare feet. The boy was obviously a fox youkai and Kagome was obviously a miko so he was keeping his distance. A distance that was destroyed by the miko. Seeing those adorable ears and tail on such a tiny child, Kagome couldn't hold herself back as she pounced…


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams Turned Sour

"Ah!" The one named Shippo tried to flee but who told Kagome to be so fast for a human? Before he knew it, the little guy was in the miko's clutches and under her merciless petting and pampering.

"Oh my gods! You are too cute!" Kagome's mode improved just like that as she forcibly cuddled the little boy in her arms who was sending pleading glances to his friend for aid. Unfortunately, the little girl didn't see reason to stop the miko. In fact…

"Me too! Me too!" The girl squealed as she jumped towards the huddled duo and Kagome shared the girl's enthusiasm as she wrapped her in her embrace. Soon they were all a laughing pile of limbs as Kagome tickled the children silly, even Shippo gave in once he realized the miko had no intention of hurting him.

"Rin! Shippo! Get back here ye lil rascals." A withered old voice barked from the hall and both children made a face that screamed 'Uh Oh!' A face that the fellow former troublemaker Kagome could recognize in a heartbeat. She leaned down to whisper the plan in their ears just as the door flew open.

A hunched over and stout old woman with an eye patch waddled in with her one good eye scanning the room like a hawk. When it landed on the two children her brow furrowed but one look at Kagome made her pause.

"Child, ye be a miko?" The woman's voice held hope and astonishment. In all her life, the woman never thought she would meet a miko with so much power.

"Ah, yeah. " Kagome blushed under the woman's stare as she scratched the back of her head. It was odd admitting out loud that she was a miko. Not like she was ashamed or anything, it was just that it wasn't a topic that came up in day to day conversation when one is hiding their powers. Thankfully the old caretaker seemed to sense Kagome's discomfort and moved her attention on to the children.

"Now wee troublemakers, tell me why did ye leave the garden?" The kids hid behind Kagome's leg at the old woman's stern stare but the miko tried to make an appeasing expression even though she felt like she was being scolded herself.

"Actually, that is probably my fault. You see I was crying earlier and the two heard me and came to check on me. Really, you should be proud of them. Such kind hearted and responsible kids are hard to come by now a days." Kagome waved her hands back and forth as she tried to explain the current situation in a way that was half the truth but with a twist that will keep the munchkins out of trouble. The old woman watched Kagome babble on like a brook for a moment before a smile slowly spread across her wrinkled face.

"Ahh, ye three, how many times do ye think this old woman has been around the sun in this long life of mine?" A dry chuckle sounded and Kagome's face became dangerously hot. It's one thing to lie but it's a whole other thing to be called out on that lie (AN: Lesson: Don't lie kids). The miko glanced down at the two chibis using her as a shield and smiled ruefully, it seemed she was destined to be collateral. Or maybe not…

"Ye have a good heart, child. Don't bother with thee excuses just grab the two jailbirds and bring 'em along to the garden with ya. Come have some tea with this old grandma." That grandma didn't proceed to waste time bantering and simply turned to leave, trusting the three to follow. The trio exchanged sheepish grins before Shippo and Rin respectively grabbed one of Kagome's hands and pulled her out in to the garden.

An hour past and Kagome's heart was in heaven. She was surrounded by children, ate her weight in Christmas cookies and fruitcake, and she was now laying by a traditional koi pond with two adorable bundles tucked under her arms, sleeping and dreaming of sugar cane. "This must be what heaven is like." Kagome sighed in bliss as she allowed her own eyes to droop low, waving the dream bearer her way. However, heaven is not meant to live too long on Earth.

A dangerous wind of angry youki blew across Kagome's skin and she instantly shot up and placed the children in a protective barrier before turning to face off with a sneering wind witch.

"So you can actually make barriers you slut." Kagura sneered, annoyance clear on her face. Kagome breathed a shallow gasp in shock at the sight of the woman. In just a short amount of time, the high-class woman had morphed into a vindictive and vile shrew gone mad with jealousy. The cold and fake smile lost all attempts of decorum as it curled into a crude snarl that barred the white teeth waiting to rip into some miko flesh.

"Onigumo-san, what a pleasant surprise." Kagome's smile was the exact opposite of Kagura's, fake and shallow but dignified. She looked like a carved out replica of the perfect store employee. "Is there something I can assist you with?" The stewardess style of the miko which could calm a raging bull only managed in pushing the wind hanyou over the edge and into the depths of insanity.

"Stop with the pretense bitch and wipe that smug smile off your face. You know why I'm here!" The shrill screech was a sign of how far Kagura had lost herself to her emotions and even Kagome grew nervous. The woman didn't pose much of a threat for her in all honesty, but…

"I'm not going to fight with you Kagura. There are innocent lives present." Kagome did do as her opponent asked and dropped all pretense at civility. A crazed demoness was a serious matter and even though this pond was separated from the estate by some distance there were two invaluable existences right behind her and Kagome would be damned before allowing any harm to come their way.

"Fight?" Kagura's face went blank for a split second before she burst out into cackles of manic laughter. "You actually think you have the ability to be my opponent human? Haha, this isn't a battle girl, it is a disposal." With that said, Kagura snapped open an ornate fan of red and gold. Kagome felt the malicious intent behind the self-satisfied smirk on the witch's face and in a split second she focused almost all of her energy into fortifying the barrier around the children, saving only a small portion to create a skin tight barrier around herself. These were the only measures she could raise before Kagura performed a grand sweeping gesture with her fan and released a gust of wind comparable to the mightiest typhoon.

"Shit." Kagome grit her teeth and planted her feet but it wasn't enough.

"Kagome-chan!" The children screamed from inside their barrier but there was nothing they could do as they saw the nice older sister being propelled half way across the pond before causing a mini geyser to erupt as her small body crashed through the ice cold water's glass like surface.

Under the water, the miko's body was stunned both by the hit to her head and the freezing water. Her nerves and muscles twitched while trying to restore their life but despite her power as a miko her body was still human and the hit to her head knocked the sense out of her. All Kagome could do as she descended deeper into the water's depths was think of those two children. Hopefully, now that the eyesore was dealt with, that wicked witch would walk away and leave them unharmed. This was Kagome's prayer before her eyes closed and the endless black of an eternal night took hold of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14: Santa?

It's dark. It's cold. It's, it's painful!

A groan cut through the silence as Kagome finally finds the will to raise her heavy eyelids. All she can see is, well, nothing. She can't see anything, but she can feel and damn does her body hurt like a bitch. A bone-penetrating cold made Kagome shiver convulsively, making her making pain shoot through her body and her head. What in the hell was going on?

Kagome groaned again in pain as her head fell to the side. It took way too much effort to keep her eyes open and she just decided to go back to sleep when her eyes fell on a heart-stopping sight.

Red eyes were fixed on her from the side of her bed like some demon waiting to take her to hell on a flaming chariot. If it wasn't for the head of shockingly silver hair, Kagome might have just died from fright. Luckily, the miko would recognize those icy locks anywhere.

"Sess..ru" Kagome's voice sounded like she was gargling rocks and speaking felt like those same rocks were scraping her throat bloody with the few sounds she managed to squeeze out. Her pale face pinched in pain and the demon beside her moved in closer. Without words, the demon lord raised a glass to Kagome's parted lips and proceeded to tilt the liquid into her mouth. Unfortunately, the kind gesture was done by someone ill accustomed to taking care of people and he poured far too quickly, causing the miko to choke. A coughing fit commenced and Kagome moved to sit up.

Seeing what she was trying to do the big Inu helped pull her into an upright position and even pat her back to help sooth her coughing. If Kagome wasn't busy hacking up a lung she would have been shocked stupid by how gentle this Sesshomaru was being.

"Breath, Miko." A gentle purring rumble entered the ear Kagome had pressed against the demon lord's chest. It pulled Kagome into a comforting daze and soon the sweet sound lulled her back to sleep.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness as he lowered the miko back down on to the pillows and tucked her in carefully. Deadly claws gently pushed back the woman's bangs before laying his strong hand over a flushed cheek. A fever.

"Miku." A low growl and suddenly another tall figure stood beside the bed. The two males looked down at the unconscious woman and a mixture of emotions filtered through the air.

"Heal her." Sesshomaru ordered like the man behind him didn't already intend on doing just that. A figure in silver robes moved to check Kagome's pulse but as soon as his hand went to touch her a fierce growl pierced the air.

"I need to touch her in order to treat her, Cousin." Miku sighed. He had already had his world turned upside down finding out his cousin was hoarding the cute human party planner in his own apartment. Then he came face to face with an on edge beast the second he arrived to work. Miku was no fool, and if he didn't understand what was going from everything he had seen then he would be even worse than a fool.

_Ahh, such a pity. She is an interesting one_. Eyes of silvery starlight flashed as he thought of the possibilities that were no longer possible but no matter, he had work to do. Sesshomaru was still growling at him and hovering over the miko's form like a protective guard dog but what made his heart twitch was the threatening youki the Ice Prince was exuding. It was a complicated feeling Miku was experiencing at the moment as he never thought the day would come that his ever in control cousin would protect someone so seriously, and he was happy for him from the bottom of his heart, but why did it have to be this girl…

"Sesshomaru. You know I mean her no harm." Miku's voice was soft and submissive. It must have held something telling because Sesshomaru finally backed off and allowed him to approach but those eyes continued to monitor his every move.

Sighing in his heart, Miku set to work as he checked the girl's condition. It only took him a moment before he had a diagnosis.

**…**

"Hnn," Kagome's lids fluttered open as she surfaced from the depths of her dreams. She was hot and cold at the same time and her body continued to shake her awake to the point where her fever fuzzed mind could make some sense of what was around her. The first thing she realized was that she was laying on a huge bed under a mountain of blankets. The second thing she noticed was that she was in an unfamiliar room filled with classy furniture to the point it looked like a display from a catalogue. The third, and last, thing she became aware of was that she wasn't alone.

"Mi..san" Just like the night before, Kagome couldn't speak without tearing her throat to shreds. She coughed at the irritating and painful sensation but the coughing only made it worse.

"Shh, little Miko. There is no need for words between kindred souls now is there?" The cheeky youkai gave the girl a flirtatious wink that made Kagome smile despite how awful she felt. She returned the wink with a trademark glare and raised brow that could only mean one thing. 'Stop joking and explain.'

Miku smiled as he glazed over the course of events for his little patient. Kagura attacked but ran away before she could get caught, Sesshomaru saved Kagome, and now she was recovering in Sesshomaru's apartment. The way Miku explained the whole ordeal was like it was an every day thing but every single thing he said left the miko shocked. She already knew that Kagura attacked her but that she actually ran away was a surprise. She seemed very proud of what she did and not someone to care about the implications of dealing with an insignificant 'human.' Why would she run?

That thought blew like the wind out of Kagome's mind as she considered the last two pieces of information. Sesshomaru saving her was something she could reason out as his sense of duty or for the sake of her relationship with his father, but being in _his_ apartment was another matter. He could have dropped her off at the nearest hospital and been done with her but no, now she was laying in some king sized bed in the demon king's lair. What was she supposed to make of that?

Kagome opened her mouth to ask her onslaught of questions but a pale finger sealed her lips. "Nah ah ah, I said no speaking. At least, not until you've had this." Out of no where the male produced a bowl of amber liquid that swirled with white frothy wisps of something strange. The smell was strong as medicinal herbs tickled Kagome's nose but so did the soothing smell of honey and jasmine. Looking up at Miku's face, Kagome sensed she didn't have any room to argue and, honestly, she was already fed up with being mute so she obediently tilted her head so Miku could poor the warm liquid down her ravaged throat.

It was… interesting to say the least. Kagome didn't know something could taste bad as well as good at the same time. It was like the soupish dish couldn't decide what it wanted to taste like, medicine or a dessert. Either way, Kagome drank it all.

"There. Better?" Miku watched on in amusement as the girl smacked her lips like a child. He knew that this potion had a peculiar taste but no one before her had tried to decipher the taste so seriously. His lazy grin grew as he saw her give up and fall deeper in to the pillow.

"Why am I here." Kagome's voice behaved this time and her throat magnanimously allowed the whispered words to escape without a toll on her person. The fever was making it hard for Kagome to think as all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to dream land but this question needed to be answered. The miko wouldn't be able to rest without an explanation.

"Because here is where you are meant to be?" Miku answered after a few moments of silence. Honestly, what was he supposed to tell her? That she, a miko, was the true-mate of Sesshomaru, her current employer AND arguably the deadliest creature on this Earth? Yeah, that sounded like a troublesome conversation waiting to happen and it was Miku's philosophy in life to avoid troublesome things. Instead, he decided an ambiguous answer would suffice. Little did the well-meaning demon know was that his 'answer' only served to piss off the sickly miko. He should count his lucky stars that the medicine kicked in before she could open her mouth to unleash verbal hell on her doctor, making her succumb to the darkness of her dreams once again.

"Sleep tight, you adorable little Miko."

**…**

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed as his golden eyes stared at the trembling creature swaddled in numerous blankets. It wasn't enough. In a flash, the daiyoukai left the room and returned carrying something long and fluffy. His Mokomoko-sama was warm and could possibly stop the girl from shaking her bones apart with her never ending shivering. By her side once more, the pelt flung itself out of its master's arms before even receiving the command and wormed itself under blankets then around the onna. It was nearly instantaneous how her shivering ceased and her labored breathing evened out, letting Sesshomaru's tense shoulders sag a little in relief. If this was the result he should have given her the blasted thing earlier but he thought it would only cause trouble since his pelt was energized with his youki. Yet, here the girl was, a miko, being cocooned in a youkai's pelt like a happy little caterpillar waiting to become a miko butterfly.

**Not just any youkai's pelt. Her true-mate's pelt.** Sesshomaru's beast purred in a doting manner as his red eyes enjoyed the sight of their mate draped in their furs. If it wasn't for her current condition the beast would have found the sight irresistibly stimulating.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru hummed as he chose to ignore his beast's current mood. The old thing had his way with Sesshomaru's body for the better half of the day when they sensed the miko was in danger. Before even Sesshomaru could realize what was happening he was diving head first into a freezing lake. Emotions that were indecipherable to the daiyoukai commanded him as his body acted of its own volition. He needed to save this girl. To protect her. To cherish her.

It was much later when the onna's medical needs were seen to and the matter of that wind wench, the only thing that could pull Sesshomaru away from the miko's side for more than a few minutes, that the volatile storm of emotions settled enough for him to detain his beast and return to normal. However, even when Sesshomaru regained full control over his senses he noticed something peculiar. Those pesky emotions that were foreign to Sesshomaru didn't completely disappear.

It wasn't until the miko's heart gave a twitch that sent Sesshomaru's own frozen heart through the floor boards that the daiyoukai realized something. It wasn't only his beast that cared for the miko's well being. No, Sesshomaru was the one concerned about every shaky breath or pained whimper that escaped her pale lips. It was Sesshomaru who had been in control of himself for over three hours but still refused to leave her side. It was Sesshomaru who, in the wake of her sickly pallor and cold skin, felt fear at the possibility of the miko's demise. It. Was. Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai covered his eyes at the realization that not only did this girl hold power over his beast but somewhere along the way she thawed out his own heart and made herself at home. Sesshomaru was not a fool. He knew what these emotions signified, but the question remained. Would he accept these feelings or lock them away and throw away the key?

"Santa?" A broken whisper cut through Sesshomaru's pondering. Turning his head, he saw two glittering eyes staring at him in hazy innocence. Pink cheeks flushed with color and a pouting mouth pulled in to a tiny frown as a heavy hand struggled out of the blankets to reach for him. He could see how much effort it took for the onna to raise that hand and he instinctively moved to take the delicate offering as to make it easier for her. It was when their hands touched and Sesshomaru saw that beautiful smile bloom on Kagome's face that he knew he had his answer.


	15. Chapter 15: A Christmas Miracle

"Santa?" Sesshomaru could still hear the painful rasp in the onna's voice. _Santa? Is the fever making her delirious?_

"Santa." Kagome croaked with more confidence as she struggled to a sitting position, something her weary body would be unable to handle without Sesshomaru's aid. Slipping a sturdy arm behind the miko's thin shoulders, the daiyoukai awkwardly pulled the young woman to a sitting position. He even rearranged the pillows around her so that she could sit up without much effort.

As soon as the girl was settled, Sesshomaru moved to go back to his spot on the edge of her bed but the miko's weak grip grew unexpectedly tight. Glancing from the pale hand on his sleeve to the curious blues staring at him, Sesshomaru was once again lost at what to do with his little miko.

"Santa, it is too early for Christmas isn't it?" A breathy chuckle turned in to a couch that had Sesshomaru instinctively moving closer until he sat right next to her. A big hand covered her entire forehead as the Inu tried to check her temperature. She was way too hot.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stroked the black mane of wavy locks away from Kagome's face in order to help cool her down. He then tried to take his Mokomoko back because he was sure the added heat of his youki couldn't be good for the woman, but even sick the girl was a fighter.

"Nn, no. Santa, what are you doing? This is mine you can't take it." Kagome pouted as she pulled the fluffy pelt around her like a security blanket. Her eyes narrowed in to a disapproving stare. Seriously, what was he to do with this human? A shallow smile grew on his face for the first time in centuries at the silly antics of his true mate. Even he found her undeniably cute.

"Kagome." The name rolled wonderfully off Sesshomaru's tongue for the first time, like he had been waiting to say her name since his conception. "Kagome, do you know why you're here?"

Big, glassy eyes blinked at him. Once, twice, and then a third time as her pout grew increasingly frustrated. Sesshomaru watched as her fever clouded mind struggled to process the events that landed her in her current circumstance. He was watching so intently the daiyoukai could practically hear realization hit her as her eyes snapped open wide.

"The children. Santa, are Rin and Shippo okay? Kagura didn't hurt them right? Please tell me they are ok! If those two little angels got hurt because of me.. Hic." Sesshomaru was unprepared for the full throttle break down that came to life before him. Tears and snot ran down the miko's face making her look like a toddler as she shook with fear and worry. Before Sesshomaru could even think about the consequences, the daiyoukai had picked the girl up and repositioned them so she now sat in the Demon Lord's lap as he cradled her to his chest.

"Cease your weeping, Kagome. The children are safe." The hand gripping his shirt relaxed minutely as Kagome's frantic gaze searched for his in the dark. It was obvious that she was unsure wether or not to believe him so Sesshomaru begrudgingly decided to go along with the miko's delusion in the hopes of calming her.

"Do you doubt Santa's knowledge network, child?" Claws made soothing circles on the miko's back as Sesshomaru battled back his own embarrassment at saying something so ridiculous, but his embarrassment was worth it as the miko's breathing slowly returned to normal. Sesshomaru thought he was in the clear but not a moment latter the emotive girl was blubbering again and burying her head against his chest. The contact would have been pleasurable if not for the salty scent of her tears and the sting of her disturbed aura.

"Why do you still weep? This one has already assured you that the children are unharmed." Sesshomaru could feel his nerves frying as he tried to understand what could be upsetting the onna now but, luckily, the miko didn't leave him in the dark for long.

"I want children!" Kagome wailed as she wrapped her arms around a shocked Sesshomaru's neck. The daiyoukai became a statue as the miko cried in to his shoulder. Why was he a statue? That is because his instincts were currently screaming for action at the moment.

**Mate wants pups! Let us give her pups! **The beast barked and panted as he pushed against his mental restraints and Sesshomaru was having an inexplicably difficult time holding the dog back. His logical side was warring with his instincts as he knew the miko did not mean she wanted _his_ pups (not yet, at least). Plus, her condition was in no way shape or form suitable for such…strenuous and vigorous activities.

One clawed hand gently stocked the miko's back with restrained urges as the other dug in to his mattress out of sight. It took a painful length of time before the daiyoukai was able to control himself enough to trust his voice.

"Miko, explain your statement." Sesshomaru held his head high in the air as he tried to not breath in the girl's intoxicating scent. It wasn't helping.

"Ship-po," Kagome hiccuped as she mumbled into the skin of his neck. "And Rin. They are orphans." Kagome took some halting breaths as she struggled to calm herself down. When Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment the miko continued. "Their orphanage does a temporary housing during the holidays where homes can take in children so they can experience a homey Christmas." Kagome's voice was a disheartened sob by the end and Sesshomaru read between the lines.

"For some reason, you are unable to participate in the temporary homing program?" The miko nodded against his chest and Sesshomaru wanted to sigh for he had a vague idea about how this was going to end. "Why? Is it reserved for married couples?"

Kagome blinked the tears out of her eyes as she rubbed the back of her hand against her nose. A hiccup making her seem even more pitiful. "No, single people can do it but they have to be at least 30 years old."

Sesshomaru considered that and thought it was understandable. Adoption is usually done by married couples looking for children and a single home is not always seen as the ideal situation, especially if the individual is not older and more financially stable. By having an age restriction, the orphanage is probably trying to make sure the potential for adoption after the holiday is at the highest percentage possible. However, this was a restriction that held no bearing on Sesshomaru…

Looking down at the sulking woman in his arms, Sesshomaru had the irresistible urge to make her smile. As the wheels turned in his head, Sesshomaru pealed the miko out from under his chin and turned her so that she was facing him. A clawed finger came up to caress the heated pink cheeks of his little miko and a gentle light flooded his golden gaze.

"Kagome, what would you say if I promised you a Christmas miracle?" Sesshomaru couldn't resist the urge to chuckle when he saw excited expectation fill the onna's eyes. If there was anyone the miko would trust unconditionally, it would be Santa.

"A Christmas miracle?" Kagome's hopeful whisper brought another small smile to Sesshomaru's lips. Yes, he would make his miko happy and if the plan subsequently resulted in the progression of their relationship, well, that was just the star at the top of the Christmas tree.

"Yes," Sesshomaru vowed as he wrapped his arms around the onna's waist, securing him with his body and his unwavering gaze. "This one promises by the time you go to sleep tomorrow night, you will have the two children by your side." Sesshomaru filled with satisfaction as joy and pure trust filled the onna's scent. This was the right decision, Sesshomaru knew, and he would not hesitate in his new plan. He had decided on the miko, now the only question left was how to pursue her and his promise was only the beginning.

"Oh, Santa! Thank you!" Kagome was filled with gratitude as she lunged at the man who seemed determined to make her dreams come true. She had no doubt that if anyone could do the impossible, it was this man. Her heated embrace held the man's silvery white head to her chest as she kneeled between his legs. She was so excited the miko forgot herself as she placed a heated kiss at the crown of the man's head. It wasn't until strong hands were placed on her waist that Kagome realized she was in the arms of a man, mystical or not.

Leaning back to rest on her knees, a blush darkened her already pink cheeks. She was going to apologize for being too forward but as soon as she saw the man's face her apology froze on her tongue.

"Santa?" Kagome felt dizzy as she looked at the god-like man that sat before her. Bathed in moon-light, the man's white hair and gold eyes gave off an ethereal feel while the strong hands on her body made her feel safe and secure. Waves of heat engulfed her as the fever began to command her mind once more as she leaned her forehead against the male's in front of her. Her breath grew shorter and she knew she was going to faint soon, so she decided to use the last of her energy to make a fool of herself. Two clammy hands reached up and buried in the silken strands of her 'Santa', a silly grin on her lips as she pulled back to stare in to those beautiful golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was watching the miko's odd behavior with a mixture of amusement and clawing restraint as the miko's flushed and weak appearance called to the beast inside of him. He was about to put her to bed like a good child when a delicate finger released his hair to come play along his bottom lip. Gently, that finger traced his mouth as the spicy cinnamon of a muted arousal drifted in to his nose.

"You know," A husky voice on the edge of exhaustion called to him. "I never thought Santa would be so sexy."


	16. Chapter 16: Santa's Vow

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. The walls were a dark navy blue that paired well for the white furniture and silver and blue bedspread surrounding her at the moment. The room was chic but lifeless as the fancy furniture and luxurious bedding made Kagome think of all those expensive home catalogues. Rich exterior with a lackluster atmosphere, made her think of a certain daiyoukai…

"Ugh," Just with that little bit of thought the miko's head started pounding. It took her a moment to remember why she was in pain but when she did remember her body shot like a rocket out of bed and was running through the bedroom door in less than a second. Bare feet slapped the cold hard wood floor of the hall as Kagome instinctively moved toward the one presence she could sense in the whole house—a presence that she knew all too well.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she burst in to the living room. To her surprise, as soon as she entered the room there was a body standing before her. The sudden obtrusion in her path made the miko's weak body lose her footing. A gasp of shock fell from her lips but the expected fall never came.

"Miko," A deep voice sounded in the ear now pressed to a sturdy chest as two strong arms literally swept Kagome off her feet and began retracing her frantic steps back towards the bedroom. Startled blue eyes looked up, searching for whoever could be holding her because she was damn sure her senses were lying to her. However, there he was. Sesshomaru.

A disapproving stare fell on her upturned face and suddenly Kagome felt like a child awaiting a scolding, and this time her senses were dead on. "One should not be running about in your condition, Miko." Sesshomaru effortlessly opened the bedroom door with one hand as he led the miko back in to the room. Kagome couldn't make sense of what was going on if she tried, but right now she didn't even bother trying as there were more important things on her mind. Two small hands fisted in Sesshomaru's dress shirt as she pulled herself closer to the daiyoukai in her panic.

"The kids, Shippo and Rin, Kagura didn't hurt them right?" Kagome's eyes could have fallen out of her head as the worry consumed her. If those children had even a scratch on them it would be all her fault and she would go to hell and back to find that wind bitch to personally purify her for her act of recompense.

Sesshomaru paused briefly before leaning down to place the miko under the covers, an act that the defiant onna had no intention of allowing.

"No! Sesshomaru answer me." Kagome growled as she swiveled her body out of the daiyoukai's arm and under her so she was kneeling face to face with the Demon Lord. Hands still fisted in his shirt, the miko pulled his slightly higher frame closer to her. The anger and fear were clear in her gaze and Sesshomaru could take no time to enjoy the new proximity with how distressed his miko was feeling.

"They are well. If you like, this Sesshomaru will take you to see them." Sesshomaru offered with his usual mask of indifference but this time it was nearly impossible to maintain as the miko's jaw dropped and her bewildered gaze spoke of her shock. The daiyoukai felt an immense pleasure in surprising the little onna. It was going to be a difficult task pursing such a wild and elusive creature like Kagome Higurashi but to speed up the process Sesshomaru had quite a few surprise attacks prepared—a sort of shock treatment of sorts.

"Wha..Really?" Kagome slumped down so that she was sitting on her knees, still holding on to Sesshomaru's shirt. Her mind was doing circles as she tried to figure out the daiyoukai's motives for such a kind offer. She was literally blindsided and her mind couldn't keep up with the current turn in events. Wasn't she only asking if the kids were ok? Why would he offer to take her to see them without prompting?

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as they analyzed the daiyoukai's typical mask, but to her surprise that mask seemed to melt away under her gaze. The cold and disciplining stare morphed in to soft molten gold that emanated a slow burning heat that made the fire rise in Kagome's own cheeks. The stern line of his lips broke and bent into a charming side smile as two strong hands moved to hold the hands creating wrinkles in his shirt.

"Higurashi-san, you seem confused. If you have inquires, all you need to do is ask. I shall answer away any and all of your hesitancies." Sesshomaru held those two dainty wrists in his much larger hands until they slowly released his person. Sensing that Kagome was indeed hesitant and wary of his sudden proposal, Sesshomaru decided to offer a plausible explanation.

"After the incident, I was made aware that the two children you speak of have been causing a fuss in their worry for you. Kagura's actions were, in part, due to this one's negligence so I cannot allow you or others to have lingering troubles over this matter. It is my duty to see that both you and the children have a speedy recovery in both body and mind." Sesshomaru watched as the miko folded her hands in her blankets and her nose crinkled, obviously deep in thought. As she considered his proposal, the Inu pulled the thick comforter over the miko's lap, knowing she was not prepared to rest until this conversation was settled.

"You'll take me to see them all because you feel responsible?" Kagome spoke slowly. For some reason, the miko didn't like this reasoning. She was not one to make people act solely out of obligation but if it meant that she could see those two angels even a second sooner…

"That is not the sole reason." Sesshomaru answered truthfully as a ghost of a smile flashed behind his eyes. "I have business to attend to in that area and it would be no trouble to allow you to accompany me for a visit." The daiyoukai wanted to laugh when the reservation in the miko's scent all but faded away to be replaced with excitement.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Kagome laughed as she moved without thought, grabbing one of Sesshomaru's hands and once again shooting out of bed only to be propelled backwards by a daiyoukai tether.

"Umph" Kagome snapped back to Sesshomaru's side. "Hey, what was that for?" The miko grumbled as she rubbed the nose that had banged into the dai's rock hard bicep. Only to stop dumb when a breathy sound caught her attention. _Was that a laugh?_

"I have every intention of taking you to see the children, Higurashi, but I am afraid right now might not be the optimum time for a visit." A dainty brow quirked at his reply and his lip twitched in response. This woman was truly too easily riled. Using the same hand that she had captured previously, Sesshomaru led the grumbling onna over to the wall where he pressed a button.

Kagome watched as the out of character Sesshomaru led her by the hand to the far wall. She didn't understand what was going through the big dog's head until he pressed a button on the adjacent wall. A whirling sound as quiet as a whisper alerted Kagome that something was about to happen and a second later the miko was victim to a cliche that belonged in some shojou manga. The 'wall' in front of her began to vanish as it rose to the ceiling, revealing a floor to ceiling window and a breathtaking night view of Tokyo. The gasp of wonder and awe was made unknowingly as Kagome moved closer to the cool glass. It was snowing.

"As you can see, right now the children are probably sleeping as well as their caretakers." Sesshomaru watched the miko's eyes sparkle as her gaze greedily took in the sight before her. Even Sesshomaru would admit that the view from his high-rise apartment was exceptional but nothing could compare to the sight of his miko bathed in moonlight like an ethereal goddess.

"Plus," Sesshomaru hated to ruin the moment but his worry over the miko's condition was wearing down on him like a boulder. The hand that neither had released was once again used as a leash as the daiyoukai led a reluctant Kagome back to the bed. "If you do not get some more rest and improve your current pallor appearance you will only worry the children, defeating the purpose of our visit." Sesshomaru scolded gently and watched as the miko quickly got under the covers.

"Fine. I'll sleep, but when I wake up we _will_ go see them, right?" Kagome's lips pouted like a child. She was tired and her body did still feel sore so she could only guess how beat up she looked, but that didn't mean she would let Sesshomaru delay their visit by a day if her 'appearance' wasn't better by the time she woke up.

"I give you Santa's vow." Sesshomaru held his hand up in a mock pledge before reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind a stunned Kagome's ear.

_Why is he calling himself Santa?_

**UPDATE: To those of you wonderful people out there reading my stories, I am sorry to say that I will be on hiatus for a short two months. I have a test that I need to study for along with other responsibilities that will occupy all of my free time. I do apologize but I will make sure to return as soon as possible and to make sure that your wait is well worth it! I hope you will stick with me despite this inconvenience and I hope you aren't too angry with me :'(**


End file.
